La chute
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Satoshi est renvoyé et remplacé, c'est aussi simple que ça. Or il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et est prêt à tout pour retrouver son poste au sein de la police. Même si, pour cela, il lui faut exécuter la moindre "demande" de son nouveau supérieur.
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** La chute  
**Pourquoi ?** Cette fiction parle d'un certain abaissement. Je voulais que de tout puissant, le personnage principal se retrouve moins que rien. "La chute" était un titre provisoire, mais comme je ne suis pas très douée pour les titres, je ne l'ai pas changé.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le "cafard" (Je ne dis pas le nom car cela peut devenir spoiler. Vous le saurez en temps voulu) ! Les autres sont à Yu. Sugisaki !

**Thinking about you :** Merci beaucoup à Atlantos, qui m'a beaucoup aidé, surtout lorsque j'étais vraiment coincée (Chapitre VII). Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, allez donc faire un tour sur son profil ! Si vous ne voulez pas non plus, d'ailleurs !

**Avertissements : **Pas trop de OOC, si on excepte le passé des personnages, qui est comme je l'imagine moi. N'oubliez pas que tout ce que les personnages disent de leur passé dans mes autres fics est ce que j'imagine ! Vous pouvez mettre les textes en relation (Surtout avec Juste l'écrire, qui est la plus explicite). Certaines allusions pourront vous faire sourire ! :)  
Toute ressemblance du cafard avec un individu réel serait injustifiée puisque j'ai changé le nom !

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que je croyais qu'on avait besoin de nous...  
- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je vous jure !  
- Tiens donc ! Mais c'est-à-dire que nous sommes déjà en fonction.

Le commissaire garda un instant le silence, semblant chercher de quoi riposter, mais ne trouva rien et capitula.

- Comme vous voulez... mais mon coéquipier ne va pas être content !

Le coéquipier en question se tenait appuyé contre le mur, dérobé aux regards, et écoutait attentivement le dialogue entre le "petit nouveau" et le commissaire Saehara. L'annonce de l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans son unité assignée à la capture de Dark, le voleur fantôme, l'avait plongé dans une colère noire, qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser échapper avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire : pourquoi ce cafard avait-il été engagé ?!

- Sauf votre respect et celui de votre _coéquipier_, ce qui est fait est fait. Enfin, c'est-à-dire que je suis dans la place, maintenant, et que vous devrez vous en accommoder !  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Le ton du commissaire se faisait de plus en plus piteux, et le "coéquipier" espérait bien que l'homme allait se ressaisir et questionner davantage le cafard, mais, contre toute attente, Saehara prit congé et se sépara de son interlocuteur, qui partit à son tour.

Satoshi sortit de son coin d'ombre, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne. La rage se faisait sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps, mais il tentait de tout contenir, plaquant nerveusement sa main sur sa bouche. Il voulait détruire quelque chose, tuer quelqu'un, se vider les nerfs, anéantir, réduire à néant, faire payer tout ça ! Pourquoi était-il désormais obligé de supporter ce type qui devenait aussi voire plus puissant que lui ?! Et, surtout, pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?!

* * *

La rage s'était transformée en chagrin, et l'adolescent restait prostré sur son lit depuis son retour du commissariat. Pas d'appel téléphonique : le commissaire Saehara n'avait décidément pas voulu lui apprendre la nouvelle, ce qui rendait la douleur plus pénible encore. On se comportait avec lui comme avec un enfant difficile : ne rien lui dire de peur de le voir faire un caprice. Mais Satoshi avait passé l'âge des caprices, et, de toute façon, faire un caprice - quoique plutôt amusant - n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Il restait donc là, à penser, à réfléchir, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, à comment se sortir de là. Mais une seule solution semblait plausible : il devrait capturer Dark seul, sans l'espèce de cafard pour l'aider.  
Pour "l'aider"... Quelle était cette lubie, encore ?! Sinon l'embarrasser, que pouvait donc faire cette recrue sans expérience ?!

Satoshi n'osait pas bouger, de peur de laisser sa tristesse prendre le dessus, et se contentait de réfléchir à comment capturer Dark. Il avait tout essayé... sauf le "coup de la sardine à l'huile", mais cette technique légendaire était jalousement gardée et personne n'avait jamais vraiment su de quoi il s'agissait, et, surtout, personne ne savait si elle existait vraiment ou s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque farce.

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer, et le sortit avec difficulté d'une de ses poches. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait avec lui... heureusement que personne ne l'avait appelé alors qu'il espionnait le cafard et le commissaire...  
Le message reçu coupa court à la montée de son moral, qui retomba au plus bas. C'était Niwa, certes, mais le message était sans importance : une demande pour les exercices de mathématiques du lendemain. Satoshi répondit rapidement et exila l'objet dans un coin de la chambre. Il avait osé espéré que le petit garçon - Satoshi aimait surnommer Niwa le "petit garçon" - lui demanderait de ses nouvelles. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Niwa ne le lui demandait jamais, au fond. Sans doute était-il lassé d'entendre Satoshi répondre "Je vais bien" même quand ça n'allait pas. Mais, là, pour une fois, si le petit garçon lui avait demandé, Satoshi lui aurait répondu que ça n'allait pas. "Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !" Niwa aurait répondu "Que se passe-t-il ?"... Et Satoshi le lui aurait expliqué...

_- Je suis inutile, désormais...  
__- Comment ça ?  
__- On m'a assigné quelqu'un pour m'aider à capturer Dark... on ne me croit plus capable de me débrouiller seul...  
__- Oh..._

Daisuke Niwa était une gentille personne. Un peu bornée, mais très douce...

Après un certain temps passé les yeux clos, comme pour se reposer, Satoshi se releva brusquement, ce qui lui valut un vertige. Il était ridicule ! Se laisser abattre par quelque chose d'aussi petit !... Il allait prouver qu'il était plus capable que le cafard ! Lorsqu'il aurait capturé Dark avec brio et sans aide, on ne pourrait que s'incliner devant sa suprématie et avouer que c'était une erreur de l'embarrasser d'un autre coéquipier encore plus minable que le commissaire Saehara !

L'adolescent laissa un peu échapper de sa colère, et envoya violemment sa main fermée contre le mur. Il ne sentit pas la douleur. Il ne la sentait plus. Il allait leur montrer ! Peu importe comment, peu importe à qui, mais il allait leur montrer !...

* * *

- C'est-à-dire, que...  
- "C'est-à-dire que" rien du tout !

Le lendemain, la rage de Satoshi était toujours, voire plus puissante. Il était entré sans aucune hésitation dans le bureau du cafard - car on lui avait même assigné un bureau, à cette espèce de... Enfin bref. Le nouveau eut l'air surpris, mais n'osa pas le renvoyer, probablement intimidé par son regard décidé.

- Sauf votre respect, commandant Hiwatari, c'est trop tard. C'est-à-dire que...  
- Rien du tout, j'ai dit ! Vous ne prendrez pas ma place, point final !

L'homme le détaillait avec une insistance gênante, et pas seulement son visage. Chaque partie de son corps était scrutée avec un plaisir évident, mais il faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. S'il avait rougi, cela aurait trop fait plaisir à cet usurpateur !

- Il n'était pas question de prendre votre place, commandant...  
- Eh bien... Ca m'est égal ! Vous ici, c'est déjà un pas vers la porte pour moi, j'imagine ?!  
- C'est-à-dire que ça se pourrait...

L'homme souriait, maintenant. Ses cheveux étaient très clairs, ainsi que ses yeux... et il souriait doucement, légèrement moqueur, semblant avoir tout prévu à l'avance. On aurait juré que Satoshi faisait exactement ce que l'homme avait décidé qu'il ferait. C'était très déconcertant.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !  
- Tiens donc ! C'est une très bonne idée.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir, avec vos allusions ?!  
- Quelles allusions ?...

Les yeux du cafard se firent si insistants que Satoshi tourna soudainement les talons et sortit du bureau. L'homme ne dit rien, ne tenta rien pour le retenir.  
Une fois la porte claquée, le commandant s'adossa au mur, afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se sentait pris au piège, avec cet homme ! Il avait un plan, ou quelque chose, une chose qui lui échappait ! "_Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?..._" Satoshi n'en savait rien. Mais il finirait bien par le savoir ! Et à cet instant, le cafard n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses valises, et à dire : "Sayonara" !...

* * *

- A quoi tu penses, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Nnh ? A rien. Non, à rien.  
- Tu as l'air un peu soucieux, en ce moment...

Satoshi ne répondit rien. La fin des cours avait sonné depuis un petit moment déjà, et il était resté devant l'enceinte du lycée, sans même songer à partir, tout absorbé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Niwa, qui devait avoir fini sa corvée de ménage, venait de sortir.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Satoshi resta un instant interdit. C'était le moment où jamais de parler du cafard à Niwa !... Mais... lui en parler revenait à admettre que cet homme si impertinent était pour lui un problème ! Et non, il n'était pas un problème ! Ce type n'était même pas digne d'en être un !

- Tout va bien.  
- D'accord...

Le petit garçon baissa des yeux légèrement tristes, avant de s'éloigner.

- A demain, alors...  
- Oui, c'est ça. A demain.

Et tout en fixant le dos de Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait tort de ne rien dire. Mais bon... il avait encore le temps !... N'est-ce pas ?...

* * *

Satoshi avait faim. Très faim. Trop faim. Mais il ne voulait pas manger, il se concentrait trop pour ça. Pour un dîner, il n'allait pas mourir, tout de même ! Il mangerait le lendemain midi, voilà !...

Il réfléchissait à un plan pour capturer Dark, mais la fameuse boite à idée semblait désespérément vide ! Rien n'arrêtait Dark... c'était... injuste ! Injuste et déroutant ! Pourquoi ce voleur parvenait-il toujours à déjouer les pièges ?! Ne disait-on pas que les méchants perdaient à la fin ?! Alors quand viendrait le temps où Dark cesserait de faire du mal et de dérober ce qui ne lui appartenait pas ?!

Peut-être qu'au fond le commandant avait réellement besoin d'aide. C'était sans doute une bonne chose que le cafard soit là...  
Satoshi se sentait incapable... indigne... stupide... Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un quelconque moyen plausible digne d'être présenté face à ce damné voleur. Chacune de ses idées était si insignifiante ! Une seule chose était capable d'arrêter Dark : la mort. Mais Satoshi ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre... pour Niwa, il ne pouvait pas... C'était la seule personne capable de l'écouter sans s'enfuir en courant, alors... comment imaginer le tuer ?... Mais séparer les deux avait déjà échoué... Peut-être que... Non, ça ne marcherait pas une deuxième fois.

Découragé, il se prit la tête à deux mains, couvrant de ses paumes ses joues fiévreuses. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas, pourquoi ?!... Que lui manquait-il, exactement ? L'imagination ? La force ? Il donnait le meilleur de lui même, la plus grande partie de son temps, et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour rien ! Pour rien !... Il se haïssait tellement... Et le fait que le cafard ait été engagé montrait que ses supérieurs étaient du même avis...

* * *

- Ca a duré à peine quelques secondes !  
- Oh oui... Il est si fooort...  
- Et mignon, avec ça !

Les affaires de Satoshi glissèrent et tombèrent au sol, éparpillant cours, projetant livres contre le bureau du professeur. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les commentaires de ces filles, son sang s'était glacé, et il avait une seconde perdu le contact avec la réalité, seconde suffisante pour que ses livres lui échappent.  
Avec lenteur, il ramassa ses affaires, sans y faire vraiment attention. Sa conscience était focalisée sur les commentaires de ces demoiselles ravies, et il cristallisait peu à peu les étapes du vol de Dark qui s'était déroulé la veille.

L'adolescent s'assit à sa table. Une fois encore, il chercha Niwa des yeux, mais il n'était pas là. Encore... Le petit garçon était probablement avec l'aînée Harada, quelque part dans la cour, à lui sourire, et à lui parler. "Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !"

Les rires ravis de ses camarades de classe féminins lui devenaient insupportables. Entendre l'éloge d'un vol de ce satané Voleur fantôme lui devenait insupportable. "Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !" Mais Niwa n'était pas là pour l'aider. Comment aurait-il pu l'aider, de toute façon ?! Ce qui était fait était fait et ce n'étaient pas quelques consolations qui allaient changer le cours de l'histoire ! Dark avait encore réussi... Dark avait encore réussi à voler quelque chose... quelque chose de précieux, de toute évidence... mais Satoshi s'en moquait presque...

La veille, à l'heure du vol, le commandant n'était pas au musée. Ni au commissariat.

Personne ne l'avait mis au courant.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ Donc voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Désolée si vous n'aimez pas les petits chapitre courts, mais ce sera très alterné par la suite. Vous aurez des petites scènes comme ci-dessus, puis d'autres, énormes, qui feront à elles toutes seules un chapitre. Il y en a donc pour tous les goûts, de arimasu !  
Si vous voulez un peu de musique... Essayez Love Destiny de Ayumi Hamasaki (Attention à ne pas confondre avec la chanson du même titre de Yui Horie ! Quoique elle est géniale aussi ! Bon, écoutez les deux, en fait !) J'espère que vous avez - plus ou moins - aimé !


	2. Chapitre II

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, et Satoshi pénétra lentement dans le bureau du cafard. Toute son énergie était monopolisée pour contenir sa rage. Craignant de perdre le contrôle et de tuer sur le champ cet homme, il ne dit rien. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Il devait être d'une pâleur de mort, presque consumé de douleur et de colère, sentiments qui, mélangés, font un cocktail plutôt explosif.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Hiwatari ?  
- "Monsieur Hiwatari" est mon père. Moi, je suis le commandant Hiwatari.  
- Tiens donc. Vous êtes encore commandant ? C'est-à-dire qu'il me semblait que...  
- Vous aviez tout prévu, pas vrai ? C'est votre idée. Ne le niez pas.  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Le cafard était très souriant, et Satoshi faillit perdre ce qui lui restait de sang froid. Il se concentra sur la douleur dans ses paumes... ne pas se laisser aller... rester calme... mettre tout ça au clair...

- C'est vous qui m'avez... renvoyé.  
- C'est-à-dire que non, pas vraiment.  
- Ne le niez pas. Expliquez moi pourquoi !  
- Tiens donc ? Sauf votre respect, je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et préféra s'écarter. Satoshi, les sens obscurcis par la rage, ne perçut le mouvement qu'un peu tard, mais se retourna aussitôt pour attaquer une seconde fois. Il allait le tuer... tuer ce cafard... tuer cet usurpateur...  
Submergé par la colère, il devenait aveugle, et le cafard en question évita sans problème sa deuxième offensive, mais cette fois l'homme lui saisit le bras et le gifla.

- Là... ça va mieux, maintenant ?  
- N... non... lâchez-moi !

Comme d'habitude, la colère s'était changée en tristesse, et Satoshi ne put contenir ses larmes. Contre sa volonté, il pleurait. Sa joue lui faisait mal et il était impuissant... Il se détestait tellement... incapable de contenir de la colère...  
Le cafard lui caressait doucement les cheveux, toujours avec son sourire ravi comme si Satoshi était son dessert préféré.

- Allons, Hiwatari, sauf votre respect, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil !  
- Je suis... le "commandant"... Hiwatari !...  
- C'est-à-dire que plus maintenant, malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi ?...

L'autre main de l'usurpateur l'attira contre lui, et Satoshi se retrouva enlacé par une personne qu'il haïssait, peut-être plus encore que Dark.

- C'est-à-dire que je pensais que ce travail vous embarrassait...  
- C'est faux...  
- Tiens donc ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore, et ses deux mains forcèrent l'ex-commandant à lever le visage vers lui. Satoshi sentait le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, et avait tout le loisir de détailler ses yeux. Deux prunelles argentées, luisantes comme de la cendre sous laquelle se cachent des braises prêtes à s'éveiller.

- Et qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour récupérer votre poste ?  
- Tout.  
- Tiens donc ? Même payer une somme faramineuse ?  
- Oui.  
- Et tuer votre père ?

Satoshi ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas véritablement de réponse à cette question.

- Ah... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous demanderais une chose pareille : votre père est tout à fait charmant !

Le cafard partit dans un grand rire, comme s'il venait de raconter une farce inédite. Puis ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux de Satoshi, qui frissonna. Il se sentait soudain pris au piège. L'homme avait un but... limoger Satoshi n'avait pas été anodin... Il cherchait quelque chose...

- Tout cela mis à part, vous serez prêt à faire tout ce que je demande ?  
- Oui, si cela ne porte pas préjudice à d'autres personnes.  
- Oh, non, pas vraiment... c'est-à-dire que, si je suis satisfait, je ferai pression sur votre père pour qu'il vous engage à nouveau, jugez vous cela correct ?  
- Oui.

Le cafard s'assit sur son bureau et l'adolescent voulut s'éloigner, or il le prit par l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre pas. Satoshi fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Que dois-je faire, exactement ?  
- Oh, c'est simple !

Satoshi eut un frisson de dégoût quand l'autre l'attira contre lui et le serra à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, exactement ? Qu'il fasse semblant d'être son fils ?

- Contentez-moi, et je vous appellerai de nouveau "commandant" !

Le futur commandant-à-nouveau ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les lèvres du cafard, plaquées sur les siennes, étouffèrent son interrogation. Satoshi ouvrit de grands yeux, et laissa échapper un spasme.

- Lâchez-moi !

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa l'adulte, qui ne se démonta pas et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Doucement, il lui murmura à l'oreille, sur un ton presque amoureux.

- Tiens donc... Vous n'avez pas envie de refaire partie de mon équipe ?

Le cafard n'en était plus un : il devenait araignée, tissant une horrible toile autour de Satoshi. Il avait tout prévu. Tout... Et Satoshi ne pouvait pas se débattre. Il ne pouvait plus. Capturer Dark était sa seule raison de vivre, l'abandonner revenait à être rejeté par son père, blessé dans son amour propre, à trahir la confiance que sa mère avait placée en lui... Il devait capturer Dark, quel qu'en soit le prix...  
Et il prit la décision d'en payer le prix. L'araignée l'avait pris, et il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser dévorer...

* * *

Toute notion du temps avait disparu. Seuls les battements lancinants de son cœur lui montraient que tout ne s'était pas arrêté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main droite, qui tremblait nerveusement. Il la plaqua brusquement sur le parquet, presque furieux de voir son corps montrer des signes de vie après _ça_. Il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire ?...  
Il tremblait. Son corps et son âme : tout ce qui le constituait frissonnait comme une feuille sous un vent implacable. Le vent de sa souffrance. De sa honte... et aussi de la douleur physique qu'il ressentait...

Avec peine, il se remit debout. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de son père, en quête de quelque chose qui aurait pu lui faire oublier ce que le cafard lui avait fait. Bien sûr, la pièce était imprégnée de l'odeur du haut-commissaire, mais cela n'était plus suffisant. Satoshi ne méritait pas d'être ici. Il n'était plus rien. Il ne méritait pas le réconfort que son père pouvait lui prodiguer. Il ne méritait même pas la mort, mais il ne la voyait plus que comme une unique solution.

Il sortit de la pièce, passa devant la porte de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier, pour aller dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit un tiroir, et sortit un des nombreux couteaux. La vision de son père préparant le dîner lui traversa l'esprit. "Je ne peux pas lui infliger mon existence. Il ne mérite pas ça... Il mérite un fils capable d'exaucer ses rêves !..."  
Mais il n'alla pas au bout de son geste. Les yeux fixés sur son poignet, à la peau si pâle, il se remémora le souhait de son père et de sa mère. Capturer Dark. Oui... Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir... il devait affronter Dark ! Pas se tuer : c'était bien trop facile !

Le couteau tomba au sol dans un tintement. Il fallait se ressaisir ! Il était de nouveau le commandant Hiwatari ! Le prochain vol de Dark allait sûrement être pour très bientôt, et chaque seconde pouvait être précieuse pour l'élaboration d'un plan ! Mais avant tout, il valait mieux se laver... effacer tout ce que le cafard lui avait fait... Tout cela n'avait officiellement pas eu lieu ! C'était... un mauvais rêve, rien de plus ! Une fois son corps débarrassé de toute trace d'ADN étranger, il se sentirait mieux... Peut être pas dans sa tête, mais déjà dans son corps...

* * *

La peau de son bras commençait à rougir sous les frottements, et Satoshi se dit que, finalement, elle devait être assez propre. Il se mit alors en devoir de nettoyer son épaule...  
Tout son corps y était passé, chaque parcelle de peau avec été nettoyée avec minutie, même celles que le cafard n'avait pas touchées. L'adolescent se sentait sale, souillé, et le besoin de voir sa peau écarlate à force d'avoir été astiquée avait été impérieux. Il ne devait subsister strictement aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé ! Aucune... D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas eu lieu ! Ca n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve...

Quelques bribes des pénibles minutes revinrent à Satoshi, qui ferma les yeux comme pour se protéger d'un coup invisible. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il voulait oublier ces instants... ces instants répugnants...

Il s'immergea totalement et se replia sur lui même. La douleur n'avait pas totalement disparue... Peut-être que l'eau l'apaiserait...

La sonnerie du téléphone lui parvint, étouffée par l'élément aquatique. Quelqu'un l'appelait ? Le temps qu'il parvienne au rez-de-chaussée, le correspondant aurait renoncé, de toute façon. Il verrait le message plus tard...  
"Et si c'était Niwa ?!"  
Cette fois, Satoshi sortit de l'eau, s'habilla en vitesse - inondant ses vêtements par la même occasion - et descendit l'escalier en trombe. L'engin l'appelait toujours, comme pour dire "Eh ! Dépêche-toi de répondre, un peu ! Il y a quelqu'un qui pense à toi !"

- Oui ?  
- _Satoshi ?_

Le commandant sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et un grand poids lui venir sur le cœur. Ca n'était pas Niwa. C'était Kei Hiwatari.  
Il reprit brutalement sa respiration, car il réalisa qu'il l'avait retenue pendant tout les quelques secondes lancé à pleine vitesse dans l'escalier.

- Oui, papa.  
- _Tu vas bien ?  
_- Très bien.  
- _Tu en as mis, du temps, avant de répondre ! Tu étais occupé ?  
_- Je prenais un bain.  
- _A cette heure ?!  
_- Sauf ton respect, je pourrais te retourner la question.

Devant l'expression qu'il avait employée, Satoshi ferma encore les yeux. Le cafard venait de lui revenir en tête, avec ses "sauf votre respect", et "c'est-à-dire"...

- _Oui, excuse-moi... Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai du temps, mercredi soir, et que je pourrai venir te voir.  
_- C'est bien.  
- _Eh bien, oui... Ca n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser plus que ça !  
_- Non, non, c'est une bonne chose. A mercredi, alors !  
- _Satoshi, qu'est-ce ?..._

Le combiné retomba sur le support du téléphone, coupant court à la conversation. La respiration de Satoshi devint difficile, et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Cette sensation de terreur, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il en avait déjà entendu parler... une crise d'angoisse... "Pourquoi es-tu obligé de venir si tôt ?! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je n'aurai pas le temps d'oublier _ça_, avant que tu n'arrives !..." Un détail des évènements d'il y avait quelques heures lui revint en mémoire, et il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser...  
Un frisson le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas séché, avant de s'habiller, et une flaque s'étalait joyeusement dans le couloir. C'était malin !... Non seulement il avait trempé l'entrée, mais il ne l'avait fait que pour apprendre que son père venait le voir dans deux jours !... Ca n'était même pas pour une bonne cause !

* * *

Il faisait beau. Le soleil de midi entourait la cour et les élèves de sa chaleur rassurante. Même Satoshi s'était laissé prendre au piège, somnolant sur le toit désert du lycée, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, les yeux clos et les pensées ralenties. Il se sentait bien. Il ne pensait plus à rien. La vie normale reprenait son cours, lentement mais sûrement. De temps en temps, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en tête, mais il arrivait à s'en débarrasser assez facilement. Son père arrivait le lendemain, et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : il fallait qu'il aie l'air naturel. Comment avouer que sa tristesse était due au fait qu'il ait vendu son corps au cafard ?! Impossible... alors il fallait n'avoir l'air de rien...

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, et il se déroba immédiatement, par réflexe. Sentir quelqu'un le toucher avait été... horriblement désagréable !...

- Hiwatari-kun ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, tout va bien.  
- Je peux manger avec toi ?  
- Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ? Mais il ne te reste que quelques minutes !

Son meilleur ami, alias Daisuke Niwa, s'assit à côté de lui, souriant et rêveur. C'était un privilège pour Satoshi de pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête : le petit garçon passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa Riku-san qu'avec ses amis.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas déjeuné avec moi.  
- Je mangeais avec Riku... Si tu veux, on pourra venir avec toi, la prochaine fois !  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Ca n'était vraiment pas la peine ! Déjeuner avec un ami d'accord, mais déjeuner avec un ami _et_ la chérie de l'ami en question, c'était un coup à se sentir de trop !

- Ah ? Dommage...

Satoshi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était trop fort... sa peau n'allait pas le supporter... Mais être avec Niwa était tellement extraordinaire !...

La sonnerie de début des cours coupa toute réflexion, et Niwa dut se dépêcher d'avaler ce qui lui restait à manger. Plus rapide encore que son camarade de classe, le petit garçon se remit debout, attrapa ses affaires et fonça vers l'escalier.

- Dépêche toi, Hiwatari-kun ! Tu vas être en retard !

Bon... la question du soleil était réglée, au moins, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui... pourtant... il aurait voulu lui parler, en tête à tête, rien que tous les deux... lui demander conseil sur le cafard. "Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !" Mais Niwa était parti avant. C'était presque triste de penser ça, mais... Satoshi avait l'impression de ne plus compter pour Niwa. Il n'y avait plus que Riku Harada, désormais. C'était à peine si le petit garçon lui disait bonjour avant d'aller voir la jeune fille...


	3. Chapitre III

Agenouillé sur le sol de la cuisine, Satoshi frottait le carrelage. Il se sentait comme un marin sur le pont d'un bateau avant l'inspection du capitaine, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il fallait que tout soit rutilant quand son père arriverait ! La cuisine était une pièce dans laquelle il passait beaucoup de temps !

Mais il jugea finalement que s'il continuait à astiquer de la sorte, il allait bientôt percer le carrelage et atteindre les fondations... Cela suffirait !  
L'adolescent se remit debout, et son regard tomba sur le couteau qu'il avait failli employer, la veille... Le cafard lui revint en mémoire... Satoshi secoua machinalement la tête, pour en ôter ce souvenir désagréable. Quand il repensait à ces douloureuses minutes infligées par le cafard, il sentait presque ses mains sur sa poitrine... dans ses cheveux... C'était horrible ! Affreux ! Comment éprouver un quelconque plaisir à vendre son corps ?!

Encore une fois, sa main fermée rencontra violemment le mur, sans qu'il le veuille. Cela devenait un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, une mauvaise habitude. L'habitude de frapper pour se venger. Inutile. Mais... c'était tout ce qu'il avait, pour l'instant. Bientôt, il aurait capturé Dark... Très bientôt... Et tout cela serait terminé, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Satoshi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa, après une rude bataille contre sa couverture. Comme un idiot, il avait laissé son portable allumé... Pestant contre lui-même, il tendit la main et saisit l'engin. Mais il ne l'éteignit pas. Sur l'écran, sous la locution "Appel entrant", était affiché "Appelant inconnu". Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Enfin... à trois heures du matin, c'était sans doute important.

- Oui ?

Il émergeait à grand peine, et avait hâte que cette conversation, à peine commencée, soit terminée pour qu'il puisse retourner se pelotonner dans la douce chaleur de son lit.

- _Commandant Hiwatari...  
_- Excusez-moi... qui êtes-vous ?  
- _Eh bien... Kurasaki ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?  
_- Kura... saki ? Excusez-moi, je...

La voix ne lui rappelait strictement rien. Si !... Elle ressemblait à celle de Kosuke Niwa ! Mais il ne s'appelait pas "Kurasaki"...  
Mais elle se fit soudainement plus douce, plus amicale, et l'inconnu fut identifié instantanément par l'esprit embrumé de l'adolescent. Le cafard !...

- _Tiens donc, commandant, vous m'avez déjà oublié ?  
_- Non... que voulez-vous ?  
-_ Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, sauf votre respect ! Je venais vous annoncer, devinez quoi ?  
_- Votre renvoi ?  
- _Non ! La venue de Dark Mousy pour ce soir ! Alors, heureux ?_

Le cafard pouffa de rire, et Satoshi eut la tentation de presser le petit bouton rouge de son téléphone, mais il se maîtrisa, au prix d'un effort grandiose.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Réunion ce soir au commissariat, six heures, salle de réception numéro trois. Et pas la peine de prévenir le commissaire Saehara, je m'en occuperai, "Kurasaki". Au revoir !

Le ton était sans réplique, et Satoshi raccrocha sans écouter la réponse. Il le haïssait tellement !... Mais Dark s'était enfin annoncé ! Parfait ! Il allait lui montrer, à ce cafard ! Lui montrer que lui, Satoshi Hiwatari, lui, était le seul capable de capturer le "voleur fantôme" ! Quoi qu'en dise cet usurpateur !

* * *

- Alors, j'imagine que vous avez un plan fantastique, comme à votre habitude, commandant ?

Satoshi fit semblant de ne pas entendre la remarque de Kurasaki et se concentra sur le plan du musée étalé devant lui en essayant d'avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait... Même si, en réalité, il improvisait totalement...

- Bien. Je propose de miser sur les souterrains, cette fois, car...  
- Tiens donc ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi ?  
- ...l'aile dans laquelle se trouve la cible de Dark est aussi accessible par un réseau de mines aujourd'hui...  
- Sauf votre respect, commandant, vous avez déjà vu Dark passer par des souterrains ?!  
- ...utilisées comme voies de secours. Il s'agirait pour lui d'un moyen efficace de...  
- C'est stupide, enfin !

Cette fois, Satoshi perdit patience. Il tapa du poing sur la table, au risque de froisser le plan, et se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage.

- Oui, Kurasaki, vous avez une objection ?  
- En effet, mon cher ! C'est-à-dire que Dark ne passera pas par là : il aime bien trop se montrer en spectacle !  
- Ah... Vous êtes psychologue, maintenant ?

Le cafard lui sourit langoureusement, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Voyons, commandant... vous connaissez Dark aussi bien que moi...

Satoshi se libéra d'un coup sec. Sentir cet homme le toucher était une torture. Comment osait-il, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!

- Il vaut mieux être sûr !  
- Hélas, hélas, là est votre faiblesse ! C'est-à-dire que vous réfléchissez trop ! Au lieu de subtils stratagèmes, pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser directement de la source du mal ?

Le cafard attira de nouveau son commandant contre lui, comme pour lui confier un secret. Les autres membres de l'équipe, sidérés, observaient l'échange comme on observe un marié flirtant avec sa belle sœur le jour de son mariage.

- Imaginez que Dark est une souris...  
- Epargnez-moi vos jeux de...  
- Vous, vous voudriez tuer la souris avec des pièges, pas vrai ? Tiens donc ! Quelle perte de temps ! Pourquoi ne pas directement la noyer dans ses galeries ?  
- Au risque de "détruire la maison"...  
- C'est-à-dire qu'on ne fait pas de gâteau sans casser des œufs !  
- C'est ridicule !

Le visage de Satoshi se fermait, alors que la main du cafard lui caressait la nuque. Par fierté, il ne bougeait pas, ne se dérobait pas, ne montrait strictement aucun signe de faiblesse, même si son âme lui hurlait de s'enfuir.

- C'est "ridicule", peut-être, mais c'est moi le chef !

Le souffle de Kurasaki lui caressait la joue, d'un geste tendre, très doux, très lent... L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cet être tout entier le répugnait, mais il n'était pas certain de détester ce contact tant que ça... Reprenant presque à contrecœur ses esprits, il dit d'un ton cassant :

- Bon, alors, "chef", lâchez-moi et exposez nous votre plan !  
- Sauf votre respect, je n'attendais que ça !...

* * *

Le plan était simple mais efficace : tuer Dark. Et Satoshi en était absolument écœuré. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se prenait à souhaiter que le vol réussisse. Ce sale cafard l'avait relégué en "position de sûreté", autrement dit il était à un endroit du musée où le voleur, s'il lui restait un soupçon de bon sens, ne songerait jamais à aller. Satoshi ne verrait pas Dark, c'était aussi simple que ça. Kurasaki l'avait gardé dans l'équipe, comme il l'avait promis, mais il ne lui avait pas donné de rôle important. Et Satoshi fulminait en silence.

Il enclencha la sécurité de son arme, et relâcha ses muscles un instant. Tant de colère l'épuisait, et il avait bien hâte que Dark ait réussi son coup et qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dormir !... Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?! Mais... que faire ? Après tout, la capture de Dark passait avant tout !... C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire...  
Ce que c'était difficile d'avoir à choisir entre devoir et conscience !

- Commandant... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Nous attendons.  
- Dark ne passera pas par ici ! Pourquoi ?...  
- On ne discute pas les ordres ! Ne quittez pas vos positions !  
- Commandant Hiwatari...

Satoshi se tourna vers le soldat qui osait le contredire. L'homme affichait une mine lasse.

- ...j'ai une femme, un fils... Vous savez, mon fils étudie loin, et il ne rentre que pour quelques jours...  
- Alors vous voulez obtenir la permission de rentrer chez vous pour le voir ?!  
- Eh bien... oui... Etant donné que ma présence ici ne sera probablement pas utile...

Le commandant laissa échapper un soupir. Un long, long soupir, un de ces frémissements semblant venir du plus profond de l'âme. Il avait le choix entre deux choses : permettre à cet homme de voir son fils et risquer une mutinerie et un savon ou le forcer à rester et se sentir responsable du malheur d'un enfant. Les deux se valaient...

- Eh bien... j'imagine qu'un de plus un de moins... Rentrez chez vous ! Mais que cela reste secret !  
- V... vraiment ?

Le visage de l'homme afficha un sourire ravi, et il s'inclina brièvement devant Satoshi.

- Merci, mon commandant ! Je...  
- Allez-y ! Il vous attend.

Satoshi était parfaitement conscient que ce qu'il faisait était irrémédiablement une erreur, mais il se sentait assez bien. Ce soupçon de désobéissance était sa manière à lui de se rebeller... Pas très grave, en somme, mais assez agaçant pour le supérieur !... Avec un peu de chance, cela passerait inaperçu...

- Commandant ! Dark vient d'apparaître dans l'aile Est, secteur cinq !

Le commandant en question ne répondit pas. Le secteur cinq bordait le secteur un, où se trouvait la cible du voleur. Le seul accès direct pour le secteur cinq était le réseau de souterrains. "C'est-ce que j'avais dit..." Satoshi sourit pour lui même. Il avait eu raison, mais Kurasaki avait négligé son avis. Erreur fatale ! Les policiers perdaient quelques secondes, donc quelques précieuses chances de capturer Dark !

- Le secteur cinq est trop loin...  
- On ne sert à rien...  
- Pourquoi le commissaire Kurasaki nous a mis ici, exactement ?...

Ces commentaires, murmurés à voix basse comme par peur de représailles, faisaient jubiler l'adolescent en silence. Il avait eu raison !... Et le cafard perdait des points dans l'estime de ses subordonnés !...

- Central nous indique que Dark vient d'être localisé à plusieurs zones du musée ! Nous avons comme ordre d'abattre tout ce qui vient !

"Super..." commenta mentalement Satoshi en hésitant sur la sécurité de son arme. Dark avait fait l'indémodable technique de la multiplication trompeuse... Logiquement, à l'heure qu'il était, le voleur devait s'être enfui, laissant les policiers se débattre avec ses doubles. C'était ce que Satoshi aurait fait, en tout cas... Mais... il y avait comme un pressentiment... quelque chose de confus, encore mal défini, quelque chose qui lui indiquait que Dark n'était pas loin. Pourquoi diable Dark était-il resté ?...

- Séparez-vous ! Allez chercher Dark !  
- Commandant ? Mais !...  
- C'est un ordre !

Après quelques regards d'incompréhension, les policiers obéirent. Satoshi avait emprunté à son père son regard le plus froid, le plus terrifiant. Le regard qui ne donne pas envie de désobéir. Et aucun soldat ne désobéit, chacun se dispersant dans une direction différente afin - du moins c'était le prétexte de Satoshi - de retrouver le voleur.

Le commandant resta alors seul, son arme entre les doigts, à attendre. A attendre il ne savait quoi, peut-être que Dark se montre... il n'en savait rien... Il restait là, en priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'ordre qu'il venait de donner ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Kurasaki.

* * *

Satoshi se glissa silencieusement dans la maison. Son père devait être rentré, et dormait probablement. En tout cas, il semblait n'y avoir personne encore éveillé : tout était plongé dans les ténèbres.  
A pas de loup, essayant d'oublier son mal de ventre, le commandant monta l'escalier dans le noir et entra dans sa chambre. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Honte... colère... culpabilité... peur... Peur des représailles, parce que Dark s'était encore enfui et qu'il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour essayer de le capturer, si absorbé qu'il était par sa colère contre le cafard... ce dernier allait sans doute être furieux... sans compter le haut-commissaire...

L'adolescent de déshabilla en silence, épuisé, lassé... fatigué, de tout ça... de tous ces combats vains... de son existence inutile...

"J'aimerais tellement que le temps s'arrête... Oh, pas longtemps... juste un peu... Juste le temps que je puisse me reposer et réfléchir à tout ça..." Tout allait tellement vite ! Trop vite... Trop vite pour lui...

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux... Demain - ou plutôt tout à l'heure -, tout serait différent... Enfin... il fallait y croire...

* * *

"Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !" Satoshi tentait d'attirer l'attention de Niwa dans le silence et l'immobilité, ce qui ne semblait pas beaucoup fonctionner. Malgré les messages télépathiques de son camarade, le petit garçon gardait ses yeux vitreux fixés sur le tableau, un crayon négligemment posé sur ses lèvres. Son regard semblait perdu dans un monde lointain et son esprit hermétiquement clos. "Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi !" Mais Daisuke Niwa n'entendait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ?...

La sortie des cours, Satoshi plongea donc presque littéralement sur Daisuke. Pour une fois que Riku Harada n'était pas dans les parages, autant en profiter ! Cette fois, il allait lui parler !...

- Niwa !  
- Hiwatari-kun ?! Ah... tu m'as fait peur...  
- Tu m'en vois désolé. Je peux te parler ?  
- Bien sur !

Satoshi réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et ne trouva pas. Il s'était imaginé que parler de Kurasaki et de son dilemme cruel - et surtout illégal - à son meilleur ami serait chose facile, mais il s'avéra soudainement qu'il n'en était rien. Dans la rue, sous les yeux et les oreilles de tout le monde, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais... il n'y aurait sans doute pas de seconde chance...

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai...  
- **Niwa-kun !**

C'était la Harada, qui arrivait en courant, quelque chose dans les bras. Satoshi sentit son début de courage se briser.

- Je pensais que je pourrais te raccompagner ce soir !  
- Oui, d'accord... mais est-ce que tu peux attendre un peu ? Hiwatari-kun voulait me dire quelque chose. - Continue, Hiwatari-kun, vas-y !

Le regard du Hiwatari-kun en question passa du petit garçon à la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière, puis de la jeune fille au pavé qui s'étalait au sol. Finalement, il lâcha, d'une voix basse, presque un murmure :

- Non, ce n'est rien.

Saluant d'un geste fluide ses camarades de classe, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.


	4. Chapitre IV

Même s'il était conscient qu'il allait être réprimandé, le commandant Hiwatari s'amusait fort, pour une raison toute simple : le haut-commissaire Hiwatari avait convoqué les trois responsables de la débâcle de la veille afin de leur passer un savon. Cette dernière partie n'était guère alléchante mais voir Kurasaki être blâmé valait bien tous les trésors du monde. L'adolescent devait se faire force pour ne pas en sourire de contentement.

- Je vous avais fait confiance !... Je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'était votre première fois, mais je pensais sincèrement que votre... "imagination" pourrait nous amener à quelques résultats !...

Le haut-commissaire en colère - ou plutôt dans un semblant de colère - donnait envie de se cacher sous son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir, mais profiter de l'admirable spectacle d'un cafard aux joues écarlates victime de la fureur suprême était tout à fait plaisant. Même si Satoshi était conscient que l'instant viendrait où lui aussi serait réprimandé...

Ensuite, vint le tour du commissaire Saehara, qui, probablement habitué, ne sembla pas particulièrement touché par les remarques désobligeantes de son supérieur. Il était évident, vu le soin minutieux qu'il mettait à ne pas regarder à sa droite, qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que Satoshi la présence de Kurasaki. Sans doute n'avait-il pas été victime d'un chantage, mais... il devait se sentir blessé dans son amour propre d'être désormais assisté, pour ne pas dire dominé, par quelqu'un de plus jeune et beaucoup moins expérimenté que lui.

- Mais venons-en à votre cas, Hiwatari !...

Satoshi mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui que son père s'adressait. Il leva les yeux vers lui, en essayant de se détendre, et serra les dents, prêt à encaisser l'impact.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, le sermon fut plus doux que d'habitude, et les mots "incapacité" et "décevant" furent, pour une fois, totalement absents. Son père ne le regardait pas avec sévérité, juste avec gravité. Et cela en était... troublant.

- Il est donc évident que je compte sur vous trois pour réparer cette erreur. Il vous faut garder courage : même si nous n'avons obtenu jusqu'ici que des échecs, ce voleur ne pourra pas nous échapper indéfiniment ! Chaque histoire se termine par la victoire du bien et la chute du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez disposer.

Le trio hétéroclite s'inclina respectueusement et quitta l'austère bureau. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, un long soupir collectif s'éleva.

- J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire...  
- Il fait drôlement peur, le haut-commissaire, sauf votre respect ! C'est-à-dire qu'il est tout le temps comme ça ?!

Kurasaki avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ce furent deux regards noirs qui lui répondirent. Satoshi lui fit l'honneur de lui adresser la parole :

- Ca dépend avec qui. Avec vous, oui. Avec nous, non.

Le commissaire Saehara laissa échapper un sourire équivoque, sans dire un mot.

Mais cette intense joute verbale aurait pu durer encore longtemps si ce dernier n'était pas parti... L'absence du commissaire ne changeait pas grand chose, au fond, si ce n'était que... sans lui, Satoshi n'osait plus rien dire.  
Plus les pas de Saehara s'éloignaient, plus la crainte de l'adolescent et la lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux de cendre de Kurasaki devenaient fortes. Et quand l'écho régulier disparut complètement, Satoshi crut bien qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Alors, commandant, sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas été très gentil avec moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est-à-dire qu'on ne respecte plus ses supérieurs ?

Le cafard partit dans un grand rire, qui tétanisa le plus jeune. Mais l'homme reprit vite ses esprits.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sauf votre respect. Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Vous avez bien sûr remarqué que votre père était plein d'attentions pour vous !

Sans attendre une réponse - que Satoshi n'avait nullement l'intention de donner, d'ailleurs - il passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, exactement ?  
- Parlons plutôt de tout cela dans mon bureau.

La bienséance empêcha Satoshi de lancer un grand coup de pied dans le tibia du cafard, même si c'était ce dont il avait envie. Mais... peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées... peut-être que l'homme avait seulement l'intention de discuter gentiment...

Ce semblant de consolation s'évapora instantanément lorsque le cafard le poussa dans son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Très bien, Satoshi, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de risques pour que nous soyons dérangés...  
- Il y a les systèmes de sécurité...  
- Désactivés ! Sauf ton respect, je ne tiens pas à être espionné.  
- On peut nous entendre du couloir...  
- C'est-à-dire que tout est insonorisé ! Ne t'inquiète pas... nous ne sommes que tous les deux...  
- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je...  
- _Tu_ quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me dénoncer ?

Kurasaki ferma longuement les yeux, l'air las. Ses cheveux clairs lui arrivaient presque aux épaules... il ressemblait à un adolescent attardé trop introverti... le genre de type qui a manqué d'amour et s'en venge sur plus faible que lui.

- Sauf ton respect, si tu me dénonces, ton père ne voudra plus de toi. Tu penses vraiment qu'il voudra d'un fils souillé, et qui ne lui a rien dit du premier coup ?  
- Mon père n'est pas comme ça !  
- Ah oui ?...

Kurasaki leva lentement la tête et fixa Satoshi, sombre.

- Les adultes sont tous comme ça ! Ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment mais ils ne veulent plus de toi dès que tu les froisses...  
- Pas mon père !...  
- Ah oui ?... est-ce qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup d'affection, ces derniers temps ?! Est-ce qu'il te prend dans ses bras, depuis que tu échoues contre Dark ?! Est-ce qu'il vient te voir à la sortie de l'école ?! **Est-ce qu'il vient te voir tout court ?!**

L'homme troqua rapidement sa colère contre un calme inhabituel. D'habitude, ce cafard était moqueur, souriant, mauvais... mais là... il avait l'air... humain.

- Ne fais pas confiance à ton père, Satoshi ! Il a bien été prêt à te remplacer dès qu'il a pu !  
- Vous... n'en savez rien !...  
- Tu ne le sais même pas toi même ! Avoue-le, que tu hésites !

"Comment... comment fait-il ?" Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ce cafard ?! Pourquoi disait-il tant d'horreurs ?! De... de quoi se mêlait-il ?!!

- Crois-tu vraiment que ton père voudra encore de toi, si tu le lui dis ?...

Kurasaki poussa brusquement Satoshi en arrière. L'adolescent perdit l'équilibre et se à demi allongé sur le bureau. L'autre le saisit par les cheveux, l'empêchant de se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce que ?... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi !!!  
- Tu veux capturer ce voleur, oui ou non ?!  
- Oui...  
- Alors laisse-toi faire !

* * *

Satoshi inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Kurasaki le retint par le bras. L'homme semblait épuisé, mais toujours alerte.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
- Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez. Laissez-moi partir, maintenant !  
- Tu n'as ressenti aucun plaisir ?...

Satoshi ne répondit pas. Son corps tout entier souffrait. La tête lui tournait, la nausée se faisait sentir. Il aurait voulu pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, pour ne plus avoir à faire quoi que ce soit, pour ne plus avoir à penser... mais il fallait d'abord fuir loin de cet être répugnant. Loin de tout ça... loin de la douleur...

- Je veux que tu en ressentes aussi ! Je veux que tu sentes autant de choses que moi !

Le cafard le tira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas cruel, comme tu le crois, Satoshi...  
- Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez : laissez-moi partir, maintenant !  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tout à fait compris ce que je...

Satoshi se libéra d'un coup sec de l'emprise pourtant tendre du cafard. Au contact de cet homme, tout son corps semblait se tendre, se contracter de dégoût et d'horreur, comme un instinct de survie.

Sans se retourner, les yeux inexorablement rivés sur le parquet vernis, l'adolescent s'enfuit de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que Kurasaki le voie pleurer...

* * *

- Les miroirs sont mauvais, dans une pièce.

Satoshi leva brusquement les yeux vers le miroir, et y vit le reflet de son père, qui le fixait.

- Mais j'imagine que dans une salle de bain, c'est utile.

Le visage du haut-commissaire restait légèrement souriant, d'un sourire incertain, doux et moqueur à la fois. Enfin... peut-être était-ce ça, l'amour paternel. Satoshi n'en savait rien. Il ne connaissait pas cette notion.

- Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à rentrer. Où étais-tu ?  
- J'étais... en ville.  
- Je t'ai fait de la peine, lorsque je t'ai réprimandé ?  
- Non. Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas...

Satoshi plongea son visage humide dans une serviette. Le tissu était doux et chaud... et il sentait bon...

- Satoshi ?...  
- Oui, papa ?...  
- Que penses-tu du commissaire Kurasaki ?

Rien ne sembla échapper à Kei : ni le spasme, si le petit son émis, entre soupir et gémissement. L'expression suspicieuse qui se peignit sur le visage du père ne fut pas pour rassurer le plus jeune, bien au contraire. Il se maudit mentalement et afficha de nouveau un regard neutre.

- C'est un homme intéressant.  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'il t'aide ?  
- Non. Pourquoi me l'as-tu infligé ?

Kei s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras. Il portait au poignet une montre ancienne dont le système de fonctionnement ne semblait pas ordinaire : elle ne comportait ni remontoir, ni molette de réglage.

- Il peut t'aider, j'en suis sûr.  
- Tu m'as tout de même... limogé.

Le haut-commissaire laissa échapper un long soupir, très long soupir, qui ne signifie pas fatigue physique, mais profonde lassitude morale.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, papa ?!  
- Non. Pas à propos de Dark. Tu te blesses trop facilement et ta "technique" n'a jusqu'alors pas porté ses fruits. J'en ai assez d'attendre et de voir ce satané voleur nous piller peu à peu ! Je veux agir, Satoshi, tu comprends ?! Je veux faire ce que je peux, et ce que je peux faire, c'est engager quelqu'un de compétent !  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! Je suis le premier concerné par Dark !  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai cédé au commissaire, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de te réintégrer... il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de toi...

Satoshi, qui contemplait depuis tout à l'heure son père dans le miroir, se tourna et le dévisagea vraiment. Regard que l'adulte lui rendit, aussi intensément. Les yeux de Kei Hiwatari étaient sombres et profonds, au contraire des siens, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait comme une ressemblance. Quelque chose, dans les expressions qu'ils pouvaient adopter, était commune aux deux. Sans doute son père avait-il du affronter certaines épreuves similaires aux siennes ayant laissé les mêmes séquelles faciales.

- Papa... à propos de Kurasaki... je voulais te dire...

Le cœur de Satoshi s'emballa subitement. Il allait en parler à son père... Il fallait qu'il lui en parle !...

- Oui ?...  
- Il... il est... il a...

_"Crois-tu vraiment que ton père voudra encore de toi, si tu le lui dis ?..."_

Les paroles du cafard revinrent brusquement à la mémoire de l'adolescent. Il avait raison... Comment le haut-commissaire pourrait-il encore ressentir autre chose que du dégoût, en sachant que son fils avait vendu son corps ?

- Non, rien. Je le trouvais juste gentil.

Le haut commissaire jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et avisa le ciel dégagé. Le soleil commençait à se coucher : il ne restait plus qu'une heure de jour environ.

- Dis, Satoshi... J'ai envie de sortir, ce soir... Tu viens ?  
- Ca ne me dis rien du tout...  
- Allez, pour une fois !

Le regard de son père se fit tel que Satoshi acquiesça, presque sans y penser. Peut-être que s'aérer l'esprit serait bénéfique...

* * *

- Il fait froid...

Kei émit un petit rire indéfinissable, puis passa sa main autour des épaules de son fils pour l'attirer contre lui. Satoshi se crispa un peu, presque machinalement, mais son père dégageait bien plus de chaleur que lui et il se laissa finalement faire. Peut-être même avait-il seulement réagi à cause de... de ce que lui avait fait Kurasaki...

- Soit tu as trop froid, soit tu as trop chaud... Tu es sensible.  
- C'est ce monde qui n'est pas adapté.  
- Tu es comme ta mère...

A ces mots, son esprit légèrement endormi revint au maximum de ses capacités. Sa mère ?... Rio ?...

- Comment ça ? Tu la connaissais ?  
- Oh, vaguement... Disons qu'elle paraissait forte mais était faible. Et belle...  
- Je ne suis pas faible.  
- Non, tu n'es pas faible. Bien sûr que non.

L'adulte déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Papa... à propos de Kurasaki...  
- Oui ?  
- Il... il a... Rien. Ce n'est pas important.  
- J'imagine que ça l'est tout de même. Dis-moi, Satoshi ! Je suis là, je t'écoute !

_"Crois-tu vraiment que ton père voudra encore de toi, si tu le lui dis ?..."_

- Non, rien...

Satoshi ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser l'horrible vision de Kurasaki en train de lui caresser le visage. Tout cela le dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il y repenser ?!

- Vraiment, papa, ce n'est pas grave.


	5. Chapitre V

Le coup droit de Kitsune était splendide, mais Harada ne se laissa pas faire : elle plongea et releva la balle d'un coup sec mais peu précis. La balle s'éleva à environ cinq mètres... et retomba du coté de Kitsune, au raz du filet, juste avant que la fin du match ne soit sifflée.

La partie, qui avait duré le maximum du temps réglementaire, fut remportée par Riku Harada, qui s'était donné l'avantage in extremis. Elle lança un sourire rayonnant à Niwa, qui le lui rendit avec douceur.

- C'est bon, tout le monde ! Vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller !

Alors que ses camarades quittaient le terrain, Satoshi resta un peu, assis contre la grille entourant le court, jouant avec une balle qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui suite à un revers particulièrement raté de Risa Harada. La balle frappait le sol, pour lui revenir dans la paume, pour retomber encore, et encore revenir...  
"Tac"... "Tac"...

- Hiwatari-kun...  
- Kitsune...  
- Tu es tout seul ?  
- En effet.

La jeune fille s'assit gracieusement à côté de lui, les jambes sur le côté, ses cheveux mi-longs relevés. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, ses yeux fins, et sa bouche d'un rouge presque irréel : ses lèvres apparaissaient presque comme une lumière sur sa peau pâle. C'était une très belle fille, sportive, énergique, aux manières simples et sincères.

- Tu as regardé notre match... Tu aimes le sport ?  
- Assez, oui. J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais.  
- Je fais du tennis... environ quatre heures par semaine. Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir, je t'apprendrai les bases ; on s'entraînerait tous les deux.  
- Je n'ai pas de...  
- **Hiwatari-kun !**

Cette fois, c'était Niwa. Ce que Satoshi avait du succès, aujourd'hui !... D'abord cette championne en herbe, puis son meilleur ami, qui s'intéressait enfin à lui.

- Je voudrais t'inviter, pour ce soir, chez moi... et toi aussi Kitsune-san ! A six heures et demie, ça ira ?  
- Il faut que je demande à mes parents, Niwa-kun ! Mais normalement, c'est oui !  
- Et toi, Hiwatari ? Tu viendras ?  
- Je viendrai.  
- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ! Enfin, juste les gens que j'aime, bien sûr !

"Tac"... Cette fois, les doigts ne lâchèrent pas la balle. Satoshi avait fermé les yeux. Il avait senti comme une petite secousse, au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui l'avait effleuré, taquiné, juste un peu, du bout des doigts... Krad...

- Hiwatari-kun ?... Ca va ?

Ce fut un sourire forcé qui lui répondit.

- Bien sûr.  
- Alors à ce soir ! A ce soir, Niwa-kun, et merci pour l'invitation !

Satoshi entendit Kitsune se lever avec et s'éloigner, et se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. _Ca_ avait été très court et discret, mais _cela_ se sentait comme une griffure sous sa peau : désagréable et persistante.

- Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Niwa...  
- Je ne voulais pas le dire en face de Kitsune-san, mais, ce soir, j'aimerais bien que tu restes dormir... Maman sait que les parents de certains ne voudront pas alors elle m'a juste autorisé que pour quelques garçons. Tu voudras bien rester jusqu'à demain matin ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
- Super ! Alors à ce soir, hein !

Après un beau grand sourire, Daisuke Niwa se leva à son tour et partit. En observant son ami bifurquer à droite et disparaître de son champ de vision, Satoshi réalisa dans quoi il venait de s'engager. Alors que Krad était prêt à "s'amuser", il avait promis à Niwa de passer une nuit chez lui... Voilà qui promettait d'être... folklorique. Mais bon... Vu que son père était reparti travailler, cette soirée retarderait l'instant fatidique où il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul.

* * *

- Vraiment, Daisuke !... J'ai bien fait de venir, hein ! Il n'y a pas d'alcool, mais... il y a des filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Allez, sois courageux, va inviter la Harada ! Fais lui le coup du beau séducteur sûr de lui ! Les filles adorent ça ! Pas vrai Hiwatari ?  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi.  
- Mais tu n'es pas moi - dommage ! Allez, Daisuke !...

Le Daisuke en question fronça les sourcils et piqua lâchement du nez dans son verre. La perspective d'aller séduire Riku Harada selon la volonté de Saehara ne semblait pas vraiment le réjouir au plus haut point...

- Nan, j'suis désolé... J'me sens pas très bien...  
- Pourquoi ? T'es allé taper dans la réserve de sake de tes vieux ? Sacré Daisuke, tiens ! - Oh... Excuse moi, mais... le devoir m'appelle !

L'excentrique plongea presque littéralement vers le milieu de la pièce, plantant là un Niwa faiblissant et un Hiwatari adossé au mur. Le visage de Daisuke Niwa restait malgré tout crispé, et il devenait évident qu'il n'y avait pas que les remarques de Saehara qui l'affectaient.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Niwa ?... Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?  
- Je sais pas... Ca m'arrive souvent, en ce moment...  
- Où as-tu mal, exactement ?  
- A la tête... Comme une migraine...

Niwa lâcha son verre, et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Satoshi ne réagit pas. Il sentait quelque chose, et espérait cent fois que ce n'était qu'une illusion : au fur et à mesure que la douleur du petit garçon s'amplifiait, la sensation que Kurasaki était présent grandissait.

- Niwa-kun !... est-ce que ça va ?...

Riku Harada s'approcha, et Daisuke Niwa sembla instantanément se sentir mieux, mais Satoshi n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Kurasaki avait trouvé un moyen de faire du mal au voleur fantôme, et donc indirectement à son Maître ailé... il fallait trouver lequel, et le contrer...  
Le petit garçon transpirait légèrement, et se remit d'aplomb avec difficulté. Il fallait trouver et contrer... et vite !...

* * *

- Vous croyez que les extraterrestres existent ?  
- Vous croyez que Saehara arrêtera de poser des questions stupides, un jour ?  
- Ca, j'en suis pas sûr...

Les quatre garçons s'étaient allongés en demi-cercle atour de la porte-fenêtre, et contemplaient le ciel nocturne. La soirée avait été douce, chaque invité avait redoublé d'attention pour le pauvre Niwa qui s'était vu coincé entre les "Tu es sur que ça va ?" et les "Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?" de ses camarades de genre féminin. Mais le petit garçon n'avait plus eu de "crise" et le temps s'était doucement écoulé, chassant un à un les invités.

Satoshi reposait donc, couché sur le côté, et somnolait à demi tout en écoutant Saehara combler presque à lui seul le vide, même si sa voix se faisait de moins en moins forte à mesure que l'heure avançait.

- Moi j'dis qu'ils sont déjà sur la Terre et qu'ils nous observent !  
- Moi je dis que tu débloques, Takeshi !  
- Ca me rappelle un manga qui raconte l'histoire d'un extraterrestre vert qui habite chez deux Terriens...  
- Et alors ?...  
- Et alors il était censé envahir la Terre... Qui sait, peut-être que c'est en train de se passer ? Peut-être qu'à Tokyo, il y a un extraterrestre... Ou peut-être même à Azumano... Et peut-être même que Dark est un extraterrestre !

Saehara se mit à rire, et Satoshi crut que Daisuke riait aussi, mais peut-être n'avait-ce été que son imagination. Dark, un extraterrestre ? Pendant un instant, la vision du voleur fantôme narquois au garde à vous en train de planter un drapeau vert dans le jardin Niwa lui vint à l'esprit, et il dut se mordre la main pour ne pas rire à son tour.

- Et puis, tant que tu y es, t'es aussi un extraterrestre, Takeshi ! Pas vrai Hiwatari ?  
- C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ?  
- Eh, oh, vous deux !  
- Ben Daisuke, tu dis rien ?  
- Excusez-moi... Ca recommence...  
- Ton mal de tête ?

Cette fois, C'était bon !... Niwa souffrait, et Satoshi avait son portable sous la main ! Ce Kurasaki allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Qu'allait-il choisir : torturer Dark ou répondre à sa victime préférée ?  
Satoshi chercha vite le numéro du cafard, et choisit l'option "Appeler". Le téléphone de Kurasaki sonna... sonna... sonna...

- _Satoshi ?...  
_- Euh... Bonsoir.  
- _Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel à une heure pareille ?  
_- Je...

Niwa n'allait pas mieux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était donc pas Kurasaki qui faisait du mal à ?...

- Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles...  
- _Tiens donc ! Comme c'est charmant ! C'est-à-dire que je vais bien... et toi ?  
_- Je... ça va...

Saehara lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire pour justifier un appel ici et maintenant. De plus, le ton amoureux de Kurasaki le gênait et il avait peur que ses amis ne l'entendent.

- _Eh bien c'est parfait ! Tiens, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, ça te dirait que je vienne te voir ?  
_- Me...  
- _Chez toi, oui. Je sais où tu habites, ne t'en fais pas ! Demain soir, ça te va ?  
_- Eh bien...  
- _Bien sûr, que ça te va ! C'est-à-dire que tu as toujours le temps pour moi, pas vrai ?  
_- Mais je...  
- _A demain, alors ! Bonne nuit et merci d'avoir appelé !_

Satoshi n'avait strictement rien pu dire. Et il s'était trompé : ce n'était pas Kurasaki qui faisait du mal à Niwa. Après tout, ça n'était qu'une migraine ordinaire, et il voyait le mal partout... Il avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour aider... Mais comme d'habitude, il restait impuissant et inutile, à subir bêtement.

- Ne bouge pas, Niwa. Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche...

C'était bien tout ce qu'il était capable de faire !...

* * *

_« Maître Satoshi... il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... »_

Satoshi émit une espèce de grondement de chat et se retourna. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, chez Niwa, et comptait bien sur la journée pour rattraper son sommeil, mais voilà que Krad débarquait, ce qui n'était jamais de très bon augure.

_« C'est à propos de ce Kurasaki... »  
_- J'entends suffisamment parler de lui. Va-t-en !  
_« Comme vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je deviens soudainement jaloux ! »  
_- Jaloux ?...  
_« Il se peut que je devienne jaloux de ce qu'il vous fait et que je veuille le corriger comme il se doit… »  
_- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, exactement ?!

L'ange ne répondit pas, mais Satoshi avait peur de comprendre. En résumé, Krad avait l'intention de sortir lorsque Kurasaki viendrait. Et voilà que Satoshi était coincé entre deux fous !... "Mais qu'ai-je donc fait de si mal, pour que l'on veuille me punir ainsi ?!" Ca, il n'en savait rien et n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il était l'héritier de la famille Hikari, et cela devait le condamner aux yeux des dieux. Pourquoi Krad n'était-elle pas une personne agréable prête à le protéger de Kurasaki ?! La seule protection dont il bénéficierait serait la mort du cafard si l'ange décrétait subitement qu'il serait mieux mort. Et qui serait accusé de meurtre, si cela se produisait ?!

Satoshi se leva. Il n'avait plus la moindre envie de dormir, maintenant. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et son ventre criait famine. La venue de Kurasaki était prévue pour le soir... il avait jusqu'au soir pour trouver une parade valable... Machinalement, il soupira :

- Allons, Satoshi ! Tu sais que ce que ce type te fait, c'est pour t'aider à capturer Dark...

Un rire nerveux lui vint, et il posa sa main sur son front. Il n'était pas malade, pourtant !... Pourquoi délirait-il ?... "Je pourrais faire semblant d'être malade..." Non... Ca n'allait sûrement pas stopper la folie perverse de Kurasaki... Il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus...  
Il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur de son poing. Il en avait assez, de tout cela ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui !?

- **Juste cinq minutes de paix, est-ce trop demander ?! Juste-cinq-minutes !!!**

Il inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fâche, sinon il allait encore fondre en larmes après. "Calme-toi, Satoshi"...

_« Vous devriez reconsidérer ma proposition. »  
_- J'e n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Ton avis sur ce type ne m'intéresse pas !  
_« Vous choisissez… »_

* * *

- Sauf ton respect, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas ouvrir...

Satoshi ne répondit pas, les yeux irrémédiablement fixés sur le sol. Kurasaki le poussa avec délicatesse, entra, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Désormais, Satoshi n'était plus en sécurité chez son père... cet homme savait où il habitait...

Kurasaki posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'au menton. Satoshi ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas de voir le visage de cet homme.  
L'homme leva le visage de Satoshi vers le sien, et fit mine de l'embrasser, mais l'adolescent recula, avant d'être arrêté par le meuble qui portait le fax.

- Tiens donc ! Tu ne veux pas ? Ton père est là, peut-être ?

Cette fois, Kurasaki attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et ne lui laissa aucune occasion de se dérober. Les lèvres de Kurasaki étaient brûlantes, légèrement humides...  
Satoshi ferma les yeux et le laissa le toucher à des endroits qu'il lui aurait interdit s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas bouger ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?! Le désir de capturer Dark était donc suffisamment fort pour le contraindre à supporter les caresses d'un usurpateur, menteur et psychopathe ?

- Je t'aime, Satoshi, je t'aime... de tout mon cœur... de toute mon âme... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire de même ?

Pas de réponse. Kurasaki préféra changer de sujet.

- Ton père n'est pas là, dis ?  
- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'il nous surprenne ?

Kurasaki sourit avec douceur et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est plus pour toi que ça serait ennuyeux. - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, ce soir ?

Ce que c'était frustrant, de le voir jubiler ainsi, de le voir s'amuser de l'impuissance de sa victime ! Mais que faire ?... Y avait-il une autre possibilité ?

- Je ne sais pas...  
- Tiens donc ! Tu voudrais aller dîner en ville avec moi ?  
- Je n'aime pas ça.  
- Eh bien on mange chez toi, alors, pas de problème. Et après, je pourrais t'emmener quelque part ! Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller ?  
- Nulle part.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas aussi sortir ?! C'est-à-dire que la nuit est le plus beau moment du jour !... je rêve ou je viens de dire quelque chose de très philosophique ?...  
- Je n'aime sortir qu'avec les personnes qui comptent pour moi.

Cette fois, le cafard ne sourit pas devant cette remarque : il saisit Satoshi à la gorge et le colla au mur. L'adolescent ne se débattit pas. A vrai dire, il avait presque cherché à produire cette réaction.

- J'ai été patient avec toi jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, **ça suffit !** Tu cesses tes allusions ou je te préviens que je vais me fâcher !  
- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi non plus !

Le cafard redevint immédiatement souriant et le lâcha. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard autour de lui. A cette heure, la maison commençait à s'obscurcir et ressemblait plus à un tombeau qu'à autre chose, mais cela sembla lui convenir, car il demanda à Satoshi où était sa chambre. Il la lui désigna sans un mot, n'ayant aucune intention de l'y accompagner, mais le cafard le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Oh, c'est mignon !... J'adore ! Mais c'est un peu petit, quand même... C'est quoi, ça ?...  
- Un cadre à photographies... - **Ne touchez pas à ça !  
**- Oh, excuse-moi, pauvre chéri ! Je voulais pas souiller tes petites affaires !

Mais comme il ne devait décidément pas être de nature rancunière, le visage de Kurasaki ne se teinta pas une seule seconde de colère. Comme Krad restait lui aussi bien sage, Satoshi se prit à penser que cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable. Pensée qui s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que les yeux du cafard se faisaient insistants, non plus sur sa chambre, mais sur son corps.


	6. Chapitre VI

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu soies aussi têtu ?...

La voix de Kurasaki se faisait tendre, tout contre son oreille. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser dans son cou...  
Satoshi souffrait physiquement, mais avait l'impression que cette fois avait été moins douloureuse que d'habitude. Il commençait probablement à s'y faire...

- Je t'aime, Satoshi, tu le sais...

C'était la première fois qu'ils restaient ainsi : d'ordinaire, il s'enfuyait dès que le calvaire était terminé... mais les fois précédentes, Satoshi avait subi tout cela dans le bureau du cafard.

- Tu veux bien qu'on aille dîner, maintenant ?

Satoshi haussa les épaules. Au point où ils en étaient... De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas !

Kurasaki l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se lever et de commencer à s'habiller. Satoshi n'avait pas vraiment faim. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt mal au cœur. Mais le cafard ne lui permit pas de rester allongé, et l'incita à se lever.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait dîner ailleurs que chez lui, Satoshi avait l'estomac noué. Tout cela le rendait nerveux... les autres clients, les serveurs, l'agitation, les lumières... Comment pouvait-on manger dans une telle agitation ?! On ne s'entendait même pas penser !

- Pourquoi tu ralentis ? Sauf ton respect, tu as peur ?  
- Non. Je pensais, rien de plus.  
- Tiens donc ! Et quelles sont les pensées qui te donnent envie de faire marche arrière ?  
- Rien... Je me demandais... Quel est votre prénom ?  
- Mon prénom ?

Kurasaki le dévisagea, surpris, et Satoshi se sentit soudainement un peu mieux. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas dîner ensemble ? Tant qu'il y avait des témoins, il ne risquait rien.

- Tu t'intéresses à moi, Satoshi ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Ni oui ni non. Kurasaki lui fit un très beau sourire.

- C'est-à-dire que je m'appelle Silva. Silva Kurasaki, premier du nom.  
- Vous êtes Japonais ?  
- Je te parlerai de tout cela un peu plus tard, sauf ton respect.

_Silva_ le prit par les épaules et se remit à marcher. Satoshi priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils aient simplement l'air d'être amis, ou de la même famille... Mais le sourire satisfait que Kurasaki arborait probablement devait prêter à confusion.

- Si vous pouviez au moins me dire où nous allons...  
- Tu aimes manger européen ?

Européen ?! Oh, c'était plutôt le truc de son père... Satoshi n'aimait pas manger. Quoique... il gardait le souvenir de quelques repas, avec son père... Le haut-commissaire aimait à passer du temps derrière les fourneaux, pour finalement présenter un de ces fameux plats européens à son fils... Mais c'était il y a si longtemps... désormais, son père travaillait bien trop pour ça...

- Oui, j'aime.  
- Tiens donc ! Eh bien tant mieux !  
- Vous venez d'Europe, c'est cela ?  
- Quelle importance ? Je suis avec toi en ce moment, et c'est-à-dire que c'est tout ce qui compte. - On y est !

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue sombre et déserte, devant un petit appartement du quartier nouveau. Kurasaki ouvrit la porte, pressa un interrupteur et invita d'un geste Satoshi à entrer dans le couloir nouvellement éclairé. Ils étaient chez lui. Chez Silva. Et ici, pas de témoin.

- Entre, viens ! N'aie pas peur !

Satoshi entra presque malgré lui. Si, il avait peur, mais c'était comme s'il avait encore plus peur de ce qui se passerait s'il refusait. Et puis, Kurasaki lui avait déjà fait mal juste avant !... il n'oserait tout de même pas recommencer si tôt !... si ?!...

- Allez, mon Satoshi ! Installe toi, je prépare un petit quelque chose et on discute !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?  
- Des pommes de terre, sauf ton respect !

Depuis combien de temps en avait-il mangé ? Ou plutôt : en avait-il mangé un jour ? Il se souvenait de quelques plats de viande et légumes... Bah... tout est bon, tant que c'est bien cuisiné !

La maison de Kurasaki montrait bien une chose : il vivait seul tel un étudiant bohème et désordonné installé là depuis peu. Il y avait des livres un peu partout, mais très peu de meubles. Pas d'étagères, un bureau enfoui sous une montagne de feuilles... avait-il des problèmes d'argent ?

Satoshi s'assit à même le sol, à défaut de trouver un fauteuil, dans une pièce vide qui aurait du être le salon et attira vers lui une pile de livres. On en apprend beaucoup sur les gens en sachant ce qu'ils lisent. Par exemple, son père lisait beaucoup de livres sur la psychologie et l'art... et des livres de cuisine, aussi, mais moins. Pour sa part, Satoshi lisait des ouvrages scolaires et s'intéressait à différentes sciences. Mais sa préférence restait malgré tout aux livres mythologiques.  
Mais pour Kurasaki... Les livres présents étaient... anormaux. un manuel pour apprendre à lire, un cahier d'exercices de mathématiques niveau première année, un dictionnaire... et des cahiers, couverts d'une écriture maladroite tentant de recopier les katakanas. Kurasaki... Kurasaki avait un enfant ?...

- Voilà ! C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça cuise !  
- Silva... quels sont ces livres ?  
- Oh... ça...

Les yeux bleu-gris de Kurasaki s'attardèrent sur les couvertures enfantines avec tristesse. Puis il les lui prit des mains et les déposa un peu plus loin, en peignant à nouveau un sourire sur son visage.

- Ce n'est rien, ça, sauf ton respect ! Mais j'ai un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser, dans un coin... Donne-moi juste cinq minutes pour le trouver !

Silva plongea presque entièrement dans une pile de livres et de feuilles entassés dans un coin. Quelques ouvrages étaient éjectés, de temps à autre... on aurait juré qu'il agissait comme s'il se fichait de tout sauf du livre qu'il avait destiné à l'adolescent qui le fixait, sidéré, par derrière.

- Je l'ai !

La voix était étouffée, et c'est un Kurasaki aux joues rougies, haletant comme après une plongée en apnée qui brandit fièrement un vieil ouvrage avant de sortir de là.

- Voilà... Sauf ton respect, je crois que c'est une version originale !

Il s'agissait en apparence d'un livre de comptes... mais c'était bien plus que ça ! Il s'agissait d'un cahier d'inventaire recensant les oeuvres ayant séjourné ou ayant été données au musée principal d'Azumano. D'accord, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été mis à jour, mais... c'était un ouvrage précieux ! Très précieux !  
Chaque page comportait en plus d'une fiche assez complète de chaque oeuvre une photographie. En noir et blanc, d'accord, mais une photographie tout de même ! Et des générations de conservateurs et autres propriétaires avaient annoté, complété, griffonné, dessiné... En plus des précieuses descriptions, on avait cartes, résumés de légendes et autres trésors.

- Ce livre... ça vaut une fortune !...  
- Eh ! Sauf ton respect, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! Prends-le, il est à toi !  
- A... Pour moi ?... Mais...  
- Allez ! C'est-à-dire que ça te fait plaisir ?  
- Oh, oui !

Satoshi en avait les joues rosies de plaisir, et caressait nerveusement la couverture jaunie et écornée. Silva avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et seule une odeur suspecte lui rappela qu'il avait un plat sur le feu. Pendant que le commandant senior accourait donc dans la cuisine, Satoshi feuilleta l'antiquité, les mains tremblantes, le cœur affolé, le corps exalté. Jamais il n'avait pu poser son regard sur un tel document et voilà qu'on lui en donnait un ?! Il fallait qu'il le montre à son père, et à Niwa, et au père de Niwa, et à son grand père !... En fait non ! Il valait mieux cacher ce cahier... Son père le lui confisquerait probablement, prétextant que c'était trop précieux pour qu'il le garde et le cahier finirait aux archives de la mairie d'Azumano. Aaah... Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir montrer un objet si intéressant au monde entier !...

« _Maître ?... Puis-je vous parler, maintenant ? _»  
- Non. Va-t-en !

Krad... C'était tellement étrange, quand il lui parlait... cela faisait comme un souffle dans son corps, vibrant et pénétrant, comme... comme... la sensation produite par un instrument de musique très doux... enfin, c'était étrange ! Et assez désagréable, car l'ange semblait s'amuser à lui parler quand il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Et voilààà ! Pommes de terre à la vapeur ! C'est-à-dire qu'avec un peu de crème fraîche, ça vaut tous les ramens du monde !  
- Crème ?...  
- Fraîche, oui, sauf ton respect ! Mange !

Silva s'assit en tailleurs à côté de lui et lui tendit une assiette. La nourriture ressemblait à un fruit pelé couvert d'une sauce blanche et épaisse indéfinissable. Mais l'ensemble dégageait de la chaleur, et il n'y avait que ça à manger. De plus, fâcher quelqu'un qui a tous les droits sur nous n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Satoshi saisit maladroitement une des deux fourchettes que Kurasaki avait amenées et avala une bouchée du contenu de son assiette. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait mangé ainsi : un plat rustique, inconnu, mangé assis à même le sol au milieu d'une pièce dénudée emplie de piles de livres et de feuilles éparses. Son père aurait eu un ulcère, s'il l'avait su... Mais... après tout... si Kei Hiwatari avait su que son fils offrait son corps à un pervers pour garder le travail pour lequel il était né, il se serait sans aucun doute instantanément écroulé frappé d'une crise cardiaque.

- Tu aimes ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Oui, c'était fade, mais ça n'était pas désagréable. Il avait vu pire. Oh, combien il aurait aimé passer cette soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre... avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé... Bien sûr, les sentiments de Silva étaient sincères, mais... enfin... Satoshi ne l'aimait pas. Kurasaki lui avait volé son travail, son amour propre, et... et son corps... Satoshi avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir. Et il détestait cela.

- Si tu veux, on ira prendre le dessert en ville.  
- Pourquoi éprouvez-vous donc sans cesse le besoin de bouger ?  
- Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre que de la glace, à la maison, voilà pourquoi !  
- Eh bien vous vous contenterez de glace.  
- Tiens donc ! Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas envie de sortir et que tu préfères rester avec moi ? Dois-je voir là une ouverture de ton cœur ?  
- Ne rêvez pas : je ne vous aime pas.  
- Aah... tu es tellement contrariant ! C'est-à-dire qu'un de ces jours, il faudra que je te demande de faire semblant de m'aimer sinon je te fais virer...  
- Vous feriez ça ?!  
- J'vais m'gêner !

Le visage de Kurasaki se fit soudainement ordinaire : moqueur, souriant, prédateur. Il détaillait Satoshi, les yeux à demi clos, impudiques.  
L'adolescent grimaça intérieurement et se leva, dans le but de déposer son assiette dans la cuisine d'une part et pour échapper à Silva d'autre part, mais l'autre l'arrêta, lui prit l'assiette et disparut dans le couloir. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude de tout lui arracher des mains ! A ce propos... Silva ne lui avait pas répondu, quant aux livres d'enfants de tout à l'heure.

- Alors, mon tout beau... si on feuilletait ce petit livre tous les deux ?

Kurasaki, revenu armé d'une cuillère dans la bouche et d'un énorme pot de glace à la vanille dans les bras, s'assit à côté de lui et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Que signifie "mon tout beau" ?  
- Je chais pas... ça m'est venu comme ça... un petit surnom pour toi !

Kurasaki attrapa le si précieux cahier et ouvrit la première page. Si Satoshi s'était senti crispé et mal à l'aise de sentir le cafard si proche de lui, il l'oublia presque, tout absorbé qu'il était dans sa lecture. Ensemble, ils comparaient, commentaient, tout cela seulement interrompu par les quelques baisers que Silva déposait sur la nuque de l'adolescent qui était immédiatement sorti de son ravissement pour plonger quelques secondes dans le dégoût. Silva s'attarda longtemps sur la dernière oeuvre que Dark avait dérobée. Satoshi comprit instantanément que cela avait été une grosse perte : le petit objet était dans le musée depuis huit-cent soixante six ans. Il s'agissait d'un pavé poli d'argent massif de neuf centimètres vingt-trois de longueur sur trois centimètres deux de largeur sur un centimètre quatre-vingt cinq de hauteur exactement, gravé de symboles indéchiffrables et incrusté de fils d'or. Une véritable merveille de précision, décrite comme étant douce au toucher, fort attrayante à l'oeil et d'une valeur monétaire pharaonique.

- Tu vois, Satoshi... cet objet est très important pour moi, et c'est-à-dire que je suis fou de rage à l'idée que c'est ce voleur fantôme qui l'ait actuellement ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas un être violent, même si les moyens que j'ai employés pour combattre Dark la dernière fois ont été... spéciaux. C'est-à-dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il y touche ! Mais, je... je n'ai pas été capable de !...

La voix de Silva se brisa. Satoshi se libéra de son étreinte et le dévisagea. Le visage de l'homme était défait, et c'était jouissif de voir un tel monstre dans un état pareil, surtout à cause de Dark, tellement jouissif que Satoshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme avait eu la prétention de se mesurer au légendaire Voleur fantôme, il en payait maintenant le prix !

- Mais tu sais, mon tout beau... je suis vengé, en quelque sorte, sauf ton respect... Tu sais, le petit objet d'argent qu'il a volé... il est maudit...

Kurasaki essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et sourit rageusement.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il va tuer ce sale "Voleur fantôme" à petit feu !

Le carnet s'échappa des mains de Satoshi et tomba au sol. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et s'enfuit. Rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant que la douleur qui le tenaillait tout entier, le dévorait de l'intérieur, explosait dans le moindre de ses membres, de ses muscles, dans la moindre de ses cellules. Krad réagissait à sa manière à l'annonce de la mort de Dark...


	7. Chapitre VII

Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, comme après une course trop longue et trop violente. Mais c'était terminé. Enfin terminé.

Satoshi se redressa. Ses paumes le brûlaient et saignaient même par endroit, mais, après tout, ça n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait enduré. Combien de temps la résistance avait-elle duré ? Il n'en savait rien. Quand cela arrivait, il avait toujours l'impression que cela durait des heures. Mais on a toujours cette impression lorsque l'on souffre.  
De plus, ses vêtements avaient souffert lors de la chute. Son pantalon était complètement fichu ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive alors qu'il était chez Kurasaki ?!

- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu, toi, hein ?! A la maison, fais le tant que tu veux mais pas quand je suis chez quelqu'un d'autre !

Pas de réponse. Les genoux de l'adolescent le faisaient souffrir, et il eut du mal à garder une démarche naturelle pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez son père.

* * *

La journée à l'école avait été d'un pénible quasi-insoutenable. Satoshi avait mal dormi, la nuit dernière, et la moindre pensée résonnait désagréablement dans son esprit. Pourtant, il _devait _penser.  
Le problème était clair : si Dark restait à proximité de l'objet d'argent, il tomberait malade et finirait par mourir. Bien sûr, l'idée ne manquait pas de charme mais la mort de Niwa serait incluse pour le même prix et cela n'était pas vraiment - et même pas du tout - ce que Satoshi souhaitait. Les violents maux de tête du petit garçon étaient sans aucun doute les signes avant-coureurs de la malédiction.  
Que fallait-il donc faire ? En parler et risquer de ne pas être cru ou tenter une incursion dans le domicile Niwa pour récupérer l'objet et risquer d'être grillé vif par un quelconque dispositif ? Dans les deux cas, le taux de probabilité d'échec restait haut... Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire !

Satoshi en était donc difficilement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait en parler à Niwa, et vite. Pourquoi vite ? Parce que, aujourd'hui, le petit garçon ne s'était pas montré à l'école, ce qui montrait que l'objet d'argent continuait à l'empoisonner et parvenait lentement mais sûrement à son but.

Mais à cet instant, sur le point de frapper à la porte de la demeure Niwa, Satoshi hésitait. Après tout, il n'avait pas de preuves, et peut-être que Kurasaki s'était trompé. Peut-être que la migraine de son camarade n'était que pure coïncidence fortuite...  
"Cette fois, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien. Et c'est moi qui vais t'aider !" Satoshi frappa, presque malgré lui.

Il esquissa un sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas le talent de son père, pour mentir et tromper, et la peine qui lui étreignait le cœur commençait à percer. Tout cela était trop pour lui. D'abord cet homme, qui lui faisait du chantage... puis Niwa, qui tombait malade... Mais bon, ne rien laisser voir, faire semblant d'être naturel, c'était cela vivre. Mentir pour le bonheur des autres, n'était-ce pas ce que Niwa lui avait conseillé ?

- Oh ! Satoshi ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu viens pour Daisuke, n'est-ce pas ? Entre, vas-y !

C'était le père de Daisuke qui était venu ouvrir. Un homme sincère et agréable, mais qui savait un peu trop de choses à son goût.  
Satoshi pénétra donc dans la maison Niwa, un peu encombrée, mais chaleureuse. Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose à celui qui l'avait accueilli mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un vague "merci", et opta pour le silence.

- Figure-toi qu'Emiko savait que tu viendrais et qu'elle a préparé quelque chose pour toi et Daisuke ! Vous descendez dans un quart d'heure, d'accord ?

L'adolescent ne put que hocher la tête mais se força tout de même à sourire. Mais où cet homme trouvait-il donc son apparente bonne humeur ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux alors que son fils était malade ?!  
"Je pense trop"... Satoshi soupira mentalement et décida de se parler un peu moins. Ainsi, il ne penserait pas négatif ! Donc, s'efforçant d'avoir la tête vide, il monta l'escalier. La porte de son camarade de classe était ouverte, et, après un coup d'oeil, il s'avéra que Daisuke Niwa était assis sur son lit et travaillait.

- Niwa...  
- Ah ! Hiwatari-kun ! Maman m'avait bien dit que tu viendrais ! Viens, viens !

Le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça. A vrai dire, mis à part ses vêtements de nuit, rien ne laissait deviner qu'il avait été alité. Enfin, mieux valait cette vue plutôt que celle d'un Niwa agonisant ! Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Satoshi sentit sa peine s'alléger.

- Comment ta mère pouvait-elle donc savoir que je viendrais ?  
- Elle l'a deviné.

Daisuke se mit à rire, et incita Satoshi à s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- Elle dit que dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu n'es jamais loin.  
- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort... D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai des raisons de croire que c'est à cause du dernier vol de Dark, que tu es malade. C'est l'objet qu'il a dérobé, qui te rend ainsi.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Par tous les dieux, qu'il était long à la détente ! Mais bon, cela faisait partie de son charme innocent...

- L'objet que Dark a volé est responsable de ta maladie.  
- Tu... tu en es sûr ? Il faut en parler à grand-père ! Il saura quoi faire, alors ! Oh, si c'est ça, alors ça veut dire que je suis presque guéri !

Niwa se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent, laissant là son "invité". Satoshi l'entendit appeler ses parents et leur transmettre l'information. Ca avait l'air de fonctionner... Le petit garçon l'avait tout de suite cru. Bon, c'était une bonne chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir la réaction.

- Satoshi ?...  
- Monsieur Niwa...  
- C'est vrai, cette histoire ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et j'ose espérer que tu n'y es pour rien...  
- Il me semble que la malédiction n'est pas contrôlée.  
- Comment es-tu au courant ?  
- On me l'a dit.  
- Qui ça ?

Satoshi baissa la tête. Qui était exactement Kurasaki ? Pas un ami, non, et encore moins un amant...

- Un de mes supérieurs...  
- Ton père ?  
- Quelle importance ?...

Oh, et puis, après tout, à quoi bon ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

- Il s'appelle Silva Kurasaki. Il a été engagé comme commandant à ma place.  
- Oh, je vois... Ce doit être un homme intéressant, pour savoir tant de choses !  
- Vous le connaissez ?...  
- Je ne sais pas... peut-être...

Le visage de Kosuke Niwa demeurait fermé et songeur, comme si Silva lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Puis l'homme sortit de sa rêverie et sourit à Satoshi.

- Allez, viens ! Emiko sera furieuse si tu ne fais pas honneur à ce qu'elle a cuisiné pour toi !  
- Pour... moi ?

Un rire franc lui répondit. Tout semblait bien parti pour s'arranger, pour Daisuke. Pour lui, Satoshi, c'était une autre affaire...

* * *

- Tu aimes ?  
- Oui, c'est délicieux, mais...  
- "Mais" quoi ? Reprends-en !

D'accord, la mère de Daisuke Niwa semblait gentille, mais c'était en réalité de la méchanceté cachée : elle le forçait à manger, sous prétexte qu'il était invité. Sous les sourires et les propositions, elle le contraignait à avaler des pâtisseries lourdes probablement confectionnées exprès. Bien sûr, c'était bon, mais au bout de deux, Satoshi n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Si, bien sûr, mais...  
- Eh bien mange, alors !  
- Non, je crois bien que... je vais prendre congé et rentrer.  
- Vraiment ? Mais j'en ai fait toute une assiette !  
- Oui, mais... mon père m'attend, vous comprenez...

Toute une assiette ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folle !?

- Oh, bien... Eh bien prends-en tout de même !

Madame Niwa en emballa quelques uns dans une serviette et les lui tendit, un sourire presque féroce aux lèvres.

- Et reviens quand tu veux !  
- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir !

Et, après avoir salué l'assemblée, constituée essentiellement d'un adolescent roux, d'un homme qui observait sa femme en souriant et d'un grand père silencieux, Satoshi s'éclipsa. Par tous les dieux... Voilà que cette furie lui en avait donné ! Bon, au moins, avec tout cela, il avait de quoi manger pour une semaine... Bah ! Après tout, il fallait être sport ! Cette femme avait trouvé un moyen de le chasser de chez elle, il fallait faire preuve de fair-play ! C'était tout de même bien pensé ! "Je devrais essayer avec Dark !" Satoshi grimaça à cette pensée. D'abord, parce que le cafard lui revint en mémoire, ensuite parce qu'il avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Niwa, pour finir parce qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié le cahier chez Kurasaki, ce qui faisait un prétexte pour que ce dernier puisse revenir le voir. Et il grimaça aussi en s'imaginant prendre le thé avec Dark. Et puis quoi encore ?

Il faisait beau, en cette fin d'après-midi. Le ciel était clair, l'air doux, la ville calme et, avec les gâteaux, il était dispensé de courses pour cette semaine ! Quoi de mieux ? Rien. Il n'y eut rien de mieux. Il y eut pire.

Un simple message, laissé sur son portable, le ramena sur Terre. De Silva, annonçant Dark...

Un message court, à en faire s'évanouir un professeur de langues et un Satoshi. Un professeur parce que la correction de la langue laissait à désirer, un Satoshi parce qu'il allait devoir affronter ses trois ennemis : un voleur en action, un pervers sanguinaire et un Krad que Satoshi sentit bien décidé à être de la partie. Et tout cela en une seule soirée...

* * *

- C'est-à-dire que tu n'es jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Satoshi n'était en effet jamais venu. Comment se serait-il douté que la montagne abritait un tel endroit ? Cela ressemblait à un temple grec que l'architecte, absolument fanatique, avait sculpté dans la montagne et laissé partiellement à ciel ouvert de façon à ce qu'il voie soleil et Lune. Un lieu étrange, et totalement décalé. Mais... l'endroit inspirait plus la mort que le culte. Il devait s'agir d'une ancienne nécropole...

- Voilà la cible de Dark, sauf ton respect.

Kurasaki désigna simplement une statue, haute d'un mètre représentant une jeune femme aux allures de romaine, les cheveux bouclés et le corps drapé.

- Où sont tous les autres ? Le commissaire Saehara, et...  
- A l'extérieur ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Et devine quoi ? Ton père est venu pour voir nos exploits !  
- Mon ?...  
- Oui !

Silva le prit par l'épaule et déposa un baiser sur son front. Satoshi s'étonna, presque avec regrêt, de ne pas être serré contre lui...

- Tu te rends compte ? Nous deux... ensemble... nous allons mettre fin aux agissements de Dark !  
- Et... comment ?  
- Eh bien comme d'habitude sauf que cette fois, nous allons centrer toutes les unités sur les moyens de parvenir ici.  
- C'était mon idée de la dernière fois...  
- Je sais ! Bien... je propose de mettre un petit émetteur sur la statue... au cas où, tu vois...  
- Au cas où on échouerait.  
- Mais on échouera pas ! Parce que c'est la force de l'amour qui nous guide !  
- L'amour ? Pardonnez moi, commandant, mais quel amour ?

Satoshi et Silva firent volte face d'un même geste et se trouvèrent face au haut-commissaire Hiwatari, qui souriait doucement.

- L'amour de l'art, cher haut-commissaire ! Et puis, Satoshi et moi nous entendons très bien ! Alors il y a la force de ce qui nous lie, lui et moi !  
- Tant mieux si vous vous entendez bien ! - Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Quelle est votre idée, pour ce soir ?  
- Eh bien, nous avons mis tous les soldats en faction en haut de la montagne, là où le temple est à ciel ouvert, et nous resterons là, Satoshi et moi...  
- Juste vous deux ?  
- Eh ben... oui, sauf votre respect.

Le regard du haut commissaire parcourut l'immense pièce, sceptique.

- Pour être franc, je réprouve ces méthodes consistant à être tous les deux, sans soldats pour vous soutenir.  
- Maiiis... enfin, sauf votre respect, c'est-à-dire que...  
- Excuse-moi, papa, mais le commissaire Kurasaki sait ce qu'il fait ! A vrai dire, c'est lui et seulement lui qui a conçu ce plan.

Silva était coincé, coincé entre un supérieur peu convaincu et un auxiliaire qui rejetait toute la faute sur lui en cas d'échec. Le commandant Hiwatari et son père se lancèrent un coup d'oeil complice, et chacun saisit Kurasaki par une épaule, d'une façon faussement affectueuse.

- C'est vrai que ce serait vraiment dommage, si vous aviez à faire face à un échec.  
- Papa serait tellement déçu... n'est-ce pas, papa ?  
- Exactement ! Mais cela n'arrivera pas, puisque je suis sur que votre plan ne comporte strictement aucune faille !  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais, papa, le commissaire Kurasaki est quelqu'un de très sérieux !  
- Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde ! D'ailleurs, c'est inscrit sur son visage... ces cheveux clairs, ce regard franc !...  
- Ce corps sublime !  
- "Ce corps sublime" ?!  
- Quoi ? Avoue que si j'étais une fille, tu voudrais m'y fiancer !  
- Hein ?... mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Satoshi ?  
- Rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais bon, papa... imagine que Kurasaki soit amoureux de moi ! Imagine, hein...  
- Nnh...  
- Eh bien, que ferais-tu ?  
- C'est une question étrange que tu me poses là...

Satoshi pouvait presque sentir sa circulation sanguine s'accélérer. Il risquait gros. Très gros. Mais les yeux légèrement écarquillés de Kurasaki étaient tout à fait plaisants à voir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il tiendrait avant de craquer.

- Eh bien... je pense que... enfin, je ne sais pas ! Quelle drôle de question ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas le genre de notre très cher Kurasaki !  
- Bien sur que non, mais _imagine_...

Cette fois, le cafard se libéra de leur emprise et fit quelques pas. Quand il se tourna vers eux, ses pommettes restaient empourprées, et il lança un court regard perçant à Satoshi, avant de reprendre un visage aimable.

- Voyons, Satoshi ! N'importune pas ton père, sauf ton respect ! D'ailleurs... Dark arrivera dans quelques minutes, et...  
- Oh, papa ! C'est tellement étrange qu'une question trouble autant notre cher Kurasaki, tu ne trouves pas ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ?  
- Mais non, rien du tout ! Rien ! Sauf ton respect, Satoshi, je... Enfin... Je peux te parler en privé ?

Satoshi acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres, et suivit Kurasaki derrière une des gigantesques colonnes qui entouraient le temple. Ca y est ! Le nom du temple qui y ressemblait, c'était le "Parthénon" !

- Satoshi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu veux qu'il découvre tout, sauf ton respect ?!  
- Pourquoi parlez-vous à voix basse ?  
- C'est-à-dire que tu sais qu'il t'en voudra, s'il l'apprend !  
- Je préfère qu'il m'en veuille plutôt que d'avoir à vous supporter ! J'en ai assez, de tout ça, et !...

Le visage de Silva se fit infiniment triste, et baissa les yeux au sol. Il sembla réfléchir ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer, puis de lâcher :

- Très bien... je te dirai tout ce soir, sauf ton respect...  
- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! Ou plutôt si : vous connaissez Kosuke Niwa ? Et vous avez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi me visez-vous, moi ?  
- Après, je te dis... C'est-à-dire que je te dirai tout...

C'était l'heure du vol. Silva déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Satoshi, et s'élança vers l'oeuvre. Mais l'adolescent le saisit par la manche au moment précis où le temple fut plongé dans le noir, ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. On n'y voyait plus rien, et Kurasaki laissa échapper un mot fort peu recommandable.

- Dark est là.  
- Pardon ?  
- Dark est là, Satoshi ! Je le sens !  
- Comment ?...  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Là, je dois me le faire !

Un claquement sec retentit dans le silence. Une sécurité d'arme à feu. Proche. Bien trop proche au goût de Satoshi. Kurasaki se préparait à tirer.

- Ses déplacements sont tellement évidents... Trop facile... Il déplace tellement d'air que je pourrais l'avoir les mains attachées dans le dos !

Le cafard était tellement concentré sur sa cible qu'il en perdait ses tics de langage !  
La lumière revint soudainement, et Satoshi observa avec horreur que Silva ne se vantait pas, que le canon du pistolet était bel et bien pointé droit sur le voleur. L'adolescent agit sans réfléchir. Sans réfléchir, il poussa Silva qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Sans réfléchir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son coéquipier.  
Si seulement il avait réfléchi. D'accord, Dark aurait pu être touché, mais... maintenant...  
La balle avait été déviée vers la statue, qui était maintenant fendue en trois beaux morceaux.  
Dark disparut presque instantanément, laissant ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne oeuvre.  
Kei Hiwatari fixait son fils en train d'embrasser Silva Kurasaki. Et le haut-commissaire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fixes, ne trouvait rien à dire.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Satoshi courait, courait, et courait encore, sans s'arrêter, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, sans oser s'arrêter. Il s'était enfui : il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Quitte à faire une énorme bêtise, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Mais, surtout, il ne voulait affronter ni son père, ni ses souvenirs, ni Silva, ni son échec. Il voulait juste partir, qu'on l'oublie enfin...

Il butta soudainement contre quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol irrégulier. Il tenta immédiatement de se lever mais sa jambe gauche le fit s'immobiliser. Il saignait. Et ça faisait mal.

Il s'allongea sur la pierre, la main crispée sur la blessure comme pour empêcher le sang de couler. Sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, en même temps que la douleur, mais cela ne rendit que plus évident le mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était engagé. Le silence, à peine entrecoupé de temps à autre par la chute d'une goutte d'eau, marquait l'évidence : Satoshi était loin du temple, loin d'Azumano, loin de tout. Il s'était engagé trop profondément dans la montagne, dans un réseau de souterrains complexe dont il était impossible de sortir si l'on ne savait pas en déchiffrer le marquage. Satoshi aurait su comment sortir, mais... il était contraint à l'immobilité, et ce dans le noir le plus complet. En outre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus entre mourir perdu à l'intérieur de la montagne ou avoir à faire des aveux complets à son père. Les deux se valaient...

Tentative de mouvement... vite abandonnée. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Comment une simple égratignure pouvait-elle faire tant mal ?! Par tous les dieux, qu'il était stupide de se laisser aller pour si peu !... Comment une petite chute avait-elle pu le blesser ainsi ?! C'était... ridicule !

Satoshi parvint à se remettre debout, au prix de longues minutes de souffrance. Mais il était sur ses jambes... enfin, sur sa jambe valide. Le plus difficile était passé. Il ne restait plus qu'à... qu'à quoi ? A prendre une décision. Il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement, c'était certain, mais... il ne se sentait pas le courage de combattre. Tout cela était arrivé contre sa volonté, et, même s'il avait sa part de responsabilités, il ne voulait pas avoir de comptes à rendre.

- Satoshi...

Le concerné s'appuya contre le mur. C'était la voix de Silva... Silva était venu le chercher... mais était-ce vraiment une consolation ?

- Viens ! Je vais te ramener à ton père.

La main de Kurasaki trouva la sienne, et l'incita à avancer. Satoshi n'eut pas le temps de protester, il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre... et s'effondra inexorablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ?  
- J'ai mal...  
- Tu t'es fait mal ? Où ça ?

La voix de Silva lui semblait plus grave, plus mature, plus adulte. Elle ne sonnait plus comme celle d'un adolescent moqueur, mais comme celle de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire surprendre la main dans le sac...

- Je ne peux pas marcher.  
- Je vais te porter, alors !

La douleur se fit telle que Satoshi ne put pas répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il perçut les pas de Silva qui s'éloignaient, et, quand la tentation l'emporta sur la raison, il le supplia de rester. Mais c'était trop tard. Kurasaki était reparti, sans un mot. Sans l'aider. Sans même insister.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps, quand les ténèbres qui entouraient Satoshi s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une lumière aveuglante. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, son père le serrait de toutes ses forces...

- Oh, Satoshi, mon Satoshi !... j'étais si inquiet !... Tellement inquiet !... Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, tu entends ?! Tu as mal ? Tu es blessé ? Où ça ? Montre-moi ! J'étais tellement inquiet !... Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?!...  
- Papa...  
- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?... Ne t'en fais pas, on va rentrer à la maison et on va prendre soin de toi ! Je vais soigner ta blessure et te préparer quelque chose dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! Je te promets aussi que...  
- Tu m'empêches de respirer.  
- Ah bon ?... Mais tu comprends, j'étais tellement inquiet, je croyais très sincèrement que tu avais fait une bêtise... mais j'ai été stupide, c'est vrai, tu es bien trop raisonnable pour ça, et...  
- Où est Kurasaki ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, j'ai été clément. Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ce qu'il t'a fait, étant données les circonstances ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu la naïveté stupide de lui confier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde...  
- Tu l'as renvoyé ?  
- Disons que je l'ai suspendu temporairement... Je préfère réfléchir à tout ça, peser le pour et le contre, et savoir ton avis, quoique ta réaction de tout à l'heure change tout... J'ose espérer que tu n'as qu'une part de responsabilité limitée dans...  
- Papa... tu m'étouffes encore !...

Cette fois, le haut-commissaire choisit de se taire et desserra son étreinte. Satoshi ne pouvait pas bouger - et n'était pas vraiment certain de le vouloir. Mais il était tout de même soulagé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas mourir de faim ici, dans le noir le plus complet. Quoique... Son père s'était peut-être lui aussi perdu et ils se retrouveraient à mourir tous les deux !

- Fais-moi voir l'endroit où tu t'es blessé, tu veux ?

La lumière s'avéra provenir d'une petite sphère que son père déposa prudemment sur le sol. Après un simple coup d'oeil, la zone blessée fut trouvée : le pantalon beige de Satoshi se teintait de rouge nacré de la taille au genou. Satoshi crut voir que son père pâlissait, mais la lumière n'était pas très puissante et il ne l'aurait pas juré.

- Bon... si c'est à la jambe, il va falloir que tu enlèves...

Un geste vague désigna le vêtement souillé.

- Tu es sur que tu vas tenir le choc, papa ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà vu pire que ça... je crois... Bon, tu l'enlèves, oui ou non ?!

Satoshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et défit sa ceinture presque par défi. Il y avait juste à espérer que son père ne s'évanouirait pas à la vue d'une plaie sanguinolente...  
Une fois l'entaille mise à l'air, le haut-commissaire sortit une espèce de carré de tissu qu'il appliqua en la pressant fortement sur la peau. Satoshi serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier, et se répéta se qu'il se répétait quand il souffrait : "C'est pour mon bien..."

- C'est bon, ça devrait suffire.  
- On... ne désinfecte pas ?...  
- Je n'ai pas de quoi ici. Ca t'empêchera de saigner jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à la maison, c'est déjà beaucoup.  
- Oui... et pour la douleur ?... C'est surtout ça qui m'empêche de marcher...  
- Je te soutiendrai, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu penses être prêt à repartir ?  
- Papa... Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur Kurasaki, avant !  
- Plus tard, Satoshi, plus tard...

Il n'était d'accord qu'à demi mais il serra les dents et n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Satoshi n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller son père qui le tenait contre lui. Il dormait profondément, à croire qu'il avait été éprouvé plus encore que son fils par la nuit passée. "De quoi as-tu peur, papa ?... Crains-tu que Kurasaki ne vienne me faire du mal si tu t'éloignes ?"  
Et son père semblait tellement fragile, endormi... Comment croire que cet homme passait ses journées à épier, sermonner, lire... Mais là, on devinait aisément ce à quoi il devait ressembler enfant. D'ailleurs... Ils se ressemblaient un peu, tous les deux...

- Tu ne dors plus, Satoshi ?  
- Tu es réveillé ?...  
- Depuis longtemps, oui... Et tu n'as rien remarqué ! Tu sais, faire semblant de dormir, c'est tout un art !...  
- Tu n'es donc jamais sincère ?!

Kei Hiwatari se leva et s'étira, avant de se tourner vers son fils et de lui sourire.

- Rarement, disons.  
- Alors je te demande de l'être ici et maintenant. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis, hier soir ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis, hier soir ?  
- De me dire tout ce que tu savais sur Kurasaki !  
- Ah oui... Que dirais-tu de prendre un petit déjeuner d'abord ?  
-** Non !**

Satoshi avait crié, presque malgré lui. Seule sa jambe l'empêchait de se lever et de se poster entre son père et la porte de la chambre.

- Non ! Je veux des explications _maintenant_ !

Cette fois, c'était bon : le caprice d'enfant gâté était lancé, et l'adolescent avait bien envie de le continuer jusqu'au bout. Ce silence, toujours... et ces mystères stupides, ces raisons cachées, ces pourquoi-du-comment soigneusement dissimulés... Il suffisait ! Il fallait qu'il sache !

- Maintenant, tu dis ?...  
- Oui, maintenant !  
- Par quoi je pourrais commencer ?...  
- Pourquoi as-tu engagé Kurasaki ?!  
- Pour te remplacer.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'as pas réussi à capturer le Voleur fantôme, et je suis fatigué d'attendre sans rien faire...  
- Pourquoi lui ?  
- Il me semblait être le personnage le plus approprié.

Son père répondait d'un ton égal, les mains nouées sur la nuque, les yeux fixés sur la porte de sa chambre. Satoshi se sentait en colère, et à la fois fatigué... Il aurait voulu que tout ce qui se passait ne soit en réalité qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'il puisse se réveiller en paix, dans sa propre chambre, sain de corps et d'esprit, prêt à affronter une journée de classe... Mais ça n'était pas le cas...

- Qui est Kurasaki ?  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Oui !  
- Eh bien... Kurasaki n'est personne...  
- Qu... Comment ça ?  
- Le petit déjeuner d'abord !

Et sans que Satoshi n'ait pu prononcer la moindre protestation, son père s'était enfui. Qu'il était agaçant avec ses manières infantiles !... Mais Satoshi n'avait comme choix qu'attendre ou... attendre, aussi choisit-il d'attendre. Une minute passa... puis deux... puis trois... à bout de nerfs, il se préparait à ramper jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée quand son père finit par monter, un plateau dans les mains, un faux sourire enjoué aux lèvres. Il faisait exprès de se faire attendre ou quoi ?!

- Alors... du lait tiède pour son Altesse... et du pain ! Désolé, je ne pensais pas que je dormirais ici alors je n'ai pas préparé de...  
- Oui, c'est bon ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?!  
- Prends le temps de manger... Détends-toi...  
- Comment pourrais-je me détendre alors que tu sais tout sur Kurasaki ?!  
- Eh bien... j'y arrive bien, moi !  
- Mais tu fais semblant...  
- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
- **Et cesse de toujours changer de sujet !  
**- Je sais, que c'est mal, Satoshi, mais... je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Le masque souriant était tombé, dévoilant une âme sombre, tourmentée, lasse et épuisée.

- Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, et quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'avait fait...  
- Comment l'as-tu su ?  
- Il m'a tout raconté. Je te promets... je te jure que je sévirai ! Mais... tout cela me dépasse... je n'ai jamais fait face à ce genre de situations...  
- Dis-moi simplement qui est Kurasaki ! Tu plaisantais en disant qu'il n'était "rien" ?  
- Non. Kurasaki...

L'adulte ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Silva est l'incarnation de l'esprit enfermé dans la Stèle d'Argent...  
- De... quelle stèle ?  
- Tu te souviens du dernier vol de Dark ?... Enfin... du pénultième. Le sujet était...  
- Oui, je me souviens ! Un pavé d'argent... C'est pour ça que Kurasaki s'y intéressait tant...  
- C'est une oeuvre médiocre, que je trouve affreuse, mais quelqu'un y a scellé un esprit, et je comptais bien concentrer toute sa colère sur Dark...  
- Tu veux dire que c'est _toi_ qui as réactivé Silva ?!

Le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit répondait mieux qu'une affirmation. Kei Hiwatari n'osait pas tourner ses yeux vers son fils. Celui-ci assimilait la nouvelle, trop abasourdi pour se mettre en colère. Alors tout... tout était la faute de son père ?!

- J'ai réactivé l'esprit, et lui ai donné de quoi se débrouiller. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté...  
- Mais... les livres... l'appartement... son nom !...  
- Donnés... Mais le nom... "Silva"... il l'a choisi lui même. Mais crois moi, Satoshi, que si j'avais su qu'il te ferait tant de mal...  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, et tu n'y changeras rien. Mais pourquoi moi ?!  
- Ca, il faudra que tu le lui demandes !  
- Tu ne comptes pas le désactiver ?! Après tout ce qu'il a fait !  
- J'aimerais bien, or il est difficile de sceller une oeuvre quand elle a été volée !  
- Mais... scelle-le dans autre chose !  
- Je ne peux pas... j'ai laissé dans la Stèle d'Argent une partie de Silva : ses souvenirs et sa mémoire... Je ne peux pas sceller un même esprit dans plusieurs objets différents...

Satoshi comprenait mieux certaines choses, du coup ! Tous ces livres d'enfant, chez Silva, cette inconstance dans les actes et la façon d'agir !... Il avait perdu tout souvenir de sa vie précédente... Pour un peu, il aurait presque ressenti de la pitié... Pauvre Silva, tout de même...

- Et... il n'y a pas moyen de le faire partir autrement ?  
- Tu veux dire le tuer ? Non : n'oublie pas qu'une partie de son esprit, donc de ce qui le maintient en vie, est à l'abri dans la Stèle d'Argent !  
- Il n'y a donc qu'une chose à faire...  
- Exactement : _récupérer_ la Stèle d'Argent !


	9. Chapitre IX

Le regard de Kei Hiwatari ne quittait pas Silva. Il restait dans une de ces douces colères, encore plus effroyable qu'une crise de rage, et les deux commandants réagissaient très distinctement : Kurasaki était blafard, l'oeil vide, tremblant ; Satoshi s'était tranquillement assis sur le bureau de son père et profitait du spectacle.  
La réaction de son père avait dépassé toutes ses espérances ! Il ne s'était pas mis en colère (ou presque pas), n'avait pas été dégoûté, n'avait claqué personne... Il était resté maître de ses actes et de son corps, se contentant d'admonester Satoshi sur le fait qu'il ait gardé le silence sur les actes "intolérables", comme il disait, du cafard.

- Commandant Kurasaki, vous savez, j'imagine, pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir !  
- Pour parler de mon renvoi, haut-commissaire...  
- Eh bien non ! Je vous donne une chance de vous racheter !

Kurasaki leva les yeux, troublé. Il osa un petit sourire d'espoir.

- Comment, haut-commissaire ?! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !  
- Je vous demande juste de récupérer la Stèle d'Argent. Cela devrait vous arranger, en plus !  
- Récupérer ?... A Dark ?!  
- Oui, "à Dark".  
- Mais c'est... impossible ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir où il se cachait !  
- C'est pour cela que vous devrez le faire sortir et en profiter pour récupérer l'objet !  
- Vous voulez dire... le provoquer ?... Mais, haut-commissaire...  
- C'est votre dernière chance ! Si vous récupérez la Stèle d'Argent, tout ce que vous avez fait à Satoshi sera officiellement effacé de mon esprit.

Cette fois, les regards des deux subordonnés se firent identiques : de l'incompréhension totale, ajouté à de la franche incrédulité. Hiwatari senior sourit, de son sourire si typique, celui qui montrait qu'il s'amusait bien, mais aussi qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

- Et... au hasard, papa, que feras-tu de la Stèle d'Argent, une fois récupérée ?  
- J'aviserai !

Tu parles d'une réponse ! Et ça n'en était même pas une : il paraissait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il en ferait ensuite. Comptait-il le garder pour faire pression sur Silva ? Ou peut-être même lui rendre ses souvenirs ?

- Papa, tu es sûr que ?...

Second sourire, poseur, plein d'assurance...

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Satoshi ?  
- Si...

"Enfin... je crois"...

- Oh, j'oubliais... Vous avez vingt-quatre heures, pas une de plus !

* * *

"Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, papa... sale traître !"

Satoshi fulminait en silence. Son père avait tout simplement décrété que son fils serait désormais sous les ordres de Silva Kurasaki afin de chercher Dark. L'investigation traînait en longueur, et n'avançait tout bonnement pas. Depuis deux heures qu'ils étaient ici, le cafard en était encore à inspecter l'espèce de temple, lieu du dernier vol du Voleur fantôme. Satoshi savait pertinemment où se trouvait Dark, où se trouvait son butin et même ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment !... et rester bloqué avec Silva alors qu'il ratait une journée de cours commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

Et sa jambe qui le faisait encore souffrir l'empêchait de faire cavalier seul. Impossible d'échapper à la vigilance de Silva, il n'aurait jamais la vitesse nécessaire !

- Satoshi, tu n'as pas une idée merveilleuse pour me sortir de là ?  
- C'est à vous de décider...  
- Je n'y arriverai jamais... Vingt-quatre heures... Combien de temps reste-t-il, sauf ton respect ?  
- Vingt et une heures.  
- Et pas d'avancement... Que va faire ton père, à ton avis, si ?...

Satoshi n'avait pas songé à cela. Il réfléchit un instant, et annonça, sur un ton désabusé :

- Il vous dénoncera...

L'adolescent frotta un peu sa jambe endolorie, en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si tout Azumano était au courant de ce qui s'était passé...  
Au fond... avait-il une autre solution que celle d'aider le cafard ? C'était dans leur intérêt à tous les deux...

- Silva... je sais où se trouve la Stèle d'Argent...  
- Hein ? Mais... C'est-à-dire que... où ça ?!  
- Allons-y ! Il nous faudra du temps pour la récupérer !  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un gardien ?  
- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...  
- Une bête féroce, sauf ton respect ?!  
- Exactement...  
- Satoshi... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Pas de réponse. Satoshi se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la sortie. Kurasaki le rattrapa en quelques pas. Sa main effleura celle de l'adolescent, qui resta de marbre, même si son coeur battait soudainement très fort.

* * *

- La Stèle d'Argent ?...  
- Oui. Niwa est toujours malade, n'est-ce pas ?... Mon père sait comment défaire le sort qu'il y a à l'intérieur.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

Emiko Niwa le toisait de toute sa hauteur, accotée au mur, les bras croisés. Silva s'était assis sur un fauteuil, et détaillait avec un ravissement non feint le salon des Niwa. Devant cette attitude, Satoshi lui aurait volontiers collé une gifle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Je vous jure que je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour vous rendre l'objet une fois l'exorcisme terminé... Tout ne dépend pas de moi...

Pendant un instant, Satoshi trouva que la mère de son meilleur ami ressemblait à la sienne. La même façon de plisser les yeux, et d'incliner la tête sur le coté pour mieux réfléchir... mais ce n'était pas sa mère. Loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, papa ?

L'aîné de la famille, qui fixait Silva avec insistance, reporta son attention sur sa fille.

- Nous n'avons que cet objet à perdre et la santé de Daisuke à y gagner...  
- Bon, d'accord, ça marche ! capitula Emiko Niwa en soupirant. Mais jure moi que tu le rendras !  
- Je ferai ce que je peux, je vous le jure.  
- Bien, je vais le chercher... Mais tu restes là !  
- Je peux aller voir Niwa ?  
- Il dort ! Son état a empiré... il enchaîne malaise sur malaise...  
- Juste une minute...  
- Juste une, alors, mais pas de blagues, hein ?!  
- Je serai sage, madame.

L'air innocent du Hikari fit sourire la femme, qui partit sans ajouter un mot.  
Satoshi se levait, quand le vieil homme, fidèle au poste, reprit la parole, pour s'adresser à Silva.

- Dites-moi... vous êtes de la famille Kurasaki ?  
- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... oui.  
- J'ai connu votre père, ou peut-être votre grand père... Vous lui ressemblez énormément ! Minai Kurasaki, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Euh... non...

Les yeux de cendre du cafard se baissèrent. Il faisait tellement pitié que Satoshi intervint :

- Silva a perdu la totalité de sa mémoire...  
- Vous m'en voyez désolé !  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur Niwa... Vous avez bien dit que Kurasaki ressemblait beaucoup à celui que vous avez connu ?  
- Oui, trait pour trait, ma foi !  
- Et... imaginons que Minai Kurasaki ait été immortel, se pourrait-il que Silva et lui ne fassent qu'un ?  
- Eh bien... la ressemblance est frappante, mais... un être immortel, ça n'existe pas.  
- Minai avait un ennemi ?  
- Oh, oui... Minai était un ami à moi, et je me souviens qu'il avait un ennemi juré, avec qui il était en conflit perpétuel...  
- Son ennemi aimait l'art ?  
- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Ce fut au tour de Satoshi de s'appuyer au mur. Silva Kurasaki gardait les yeux fermés. Il était évident qu'il passait et repassait désespérément ses souvenirs, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, un fragment de passé...

- Mon père m'a dit que quelqu'un avait scellé l'esprit de Kurasaki dans la Stèle d'Argent... Et là, vous me dites que votre ami Minai ressemblait trait pour trait à Silva ! D'après ce que vous venez de me dire... il se pourrait que Silva soit Minai...  
- Quelle est cette histoire de sceau ?...  
- Silva va vous expliquer ! Je dois aller voir votre petit fils, sinon madame Niwa va m'en vouloir. Je reviens tout de suite.

Satoshi monta rapidement les escaliers, et pénétra avec précaution dans la chambre de son camarade de classe. Comme prévu, Daisuke Niwa dormait, le visage empourpré de fièvre, d'un sommeil profond que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler. Son visage était fermé, et ne se détendit pas. Quelle différence entre ce garçon malade et celui pétillant de vie essayant d'échapper à Saehara d'il y avait quelques jours !...

- Niwa, je voulais te dire... Je te remercie, de m'avoir invité, l'autre jour... je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire, l'autre fois.

Les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient inutiles. Personne n'entendait, et personne n'entendrait jamais.

- Il y a quelque chose, que je voulais te dire... Quelqu'un m'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal... et je voulais t'en parler, parce que... je ne sais pas... mais... ça faisait mal... et puis j'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre comme avant... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, alors je ne t'ai rien dit... mais surtout j'ai été lâche, très lâche... Je ne voyais pas comment le dire... Mais là... là, c'est facile, car tu n'as même pas conscience du fait que je suis en train de t'avouer ce qui m'arrive, depuis quelques jours... mais voilà, je voulais te le dire, et c'était l'occasion rêvée... Je sais, je suis stupide. En attendant, on va te soigner ! Et puis... Je trouverai quelque chose pour me débarrasser de... même si je ne peut pas m'empêcher de ne pas trop lui en vouloir... Il cherchait juste quelque chose et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, j'imagine... quand tu seras guéri, j'en parlerai avec lui, et j'en ferai quelqu'un de bien, tu verras ! Tu verras...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Niwa ne bougeait pas, si ce n'était sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme profond et régulier.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Satoshi leva la tête et observa son ami au travers d'un brouillard. Il cligna fortement des yeux, essuya ce qui coulait encore, inspira profondément et sortit de la chambre, non sans souhaiter - inutilement - un bon rétablissement à Daisuke.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, Silva discutait avec l'aîné des Niwa, la Stèle d'Argent dans les mains. Il se leva en entendant l'adolescent entrer.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais, sauf votre respect, on a une mémoire à rendre à son propriétaire, et un microbe rouquin à sauver ! Au revoir !

Le visage d'Emiko Niwa, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la Stèle d'Argent, se chiffonna un peu à l'appellation du "microbe rouquin", mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet et fit les adieux d'usage, après avoir fait promettre à Satoshi qu'il rendrait l'objet une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.  
La porte se referma donc sur eux et leur précieux butin.

- Tu as pleuré ?  
- Non.

Mensonge. Silva n'était pas dupe, et justifia sa question en écrasant une larme restée sur la pommette de Satoshi.

- C'est dingue ce que ce truc m'a manqué ! fit l'adulte en contemplant la Stèle d'Argent. Quand je pense que tout ce que j'ai oublié est à l'intérieur...  
- Vous avez tant oublié que ça ?  
- J'ai tout oublié, sauf mon nom... Kurasaki... mais quand j'y pense, ça aurait très bien pu être le nom de quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Monsieur Niwa a bien dit que c'était toi, non ?  
- Oui... Il m'a dit que je m'appelais en fait Minai... et que nous étions amis, auparavant. Mais je ne me souviens plus de lui, plus du tout. Ca a eu l'air de lui faire un peu de peine...  
- Mais ça va s'arranger...  
- Pour sûr, mon tout beau ! Pour sûr... Tiens, ça me fait penser que tu as oublié le livre que je t'avais donné, l'autre fois ! Je te l'apporterai demain, et on fêtera ma mémoire retrouvée, d'accord ?!  
- Mais mon père...  
- Mais on s'en tape, sauf ton respect ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui obéir ?! Une fois mes souvenirs retrouvés, je me casse ! Et on pourra enfin faire ce qu'on veut tout les deux... Ca ne te fait pas envie ?

Satoshi baissa les yeux. Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les sentiments, qu'il ressentait envers Kurasaki étaient maintenant si confus...

- Je ne sais pas...  
- De toute façon, je ne vais plus jamais te laisser ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu étais à moi ?

La main de Silva se referma sur la sienne, impérieuse. De soulagé, il passait à féroce.

- Rien qu'à moi...

Une sorte d'explosion, dans le corps de Satoshi, le fit tomber à genoux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, ni même d'esquisser le moindre geste. En moins de deux secondes, Krad avait mis en place l'échange corporel.  
L'adolescent sentit vaguement les intentions de l'ange, et tenta quelque chose, mais Krad, qui avait dû longuement se préparer pour parvenir à un tel résultat, le réduisit immédiatement à l'impuissance.

"**Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête !...**"

Vague protestation, jamais entendue.


	10. Chapitre X : Fin

- Sil... va ?...

Pas de réponse. Kurasaki gisait au sol, sanguinolent. Comme dans un vieux souvenir, qu'il avait cent fois tenté d'oublier, Satoshi vit un filet de sang se faufiler dans l'interstice entre les pavés. Impuissant, il tomba à genoux. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pu intervenir... Une fois de plus, Krad avait...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
_« Je vous avais prévenu... Je vous avais dit que vous n'étiez qu'à moi, et que je refuserais de vous céder à qui que ce soit !... »_

Satoshi pressa sa main contre la joue glacée du cafard. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son visage, c'était au dessus de ses forces... Sa seule consolation était que la voix de Krad était d'une extrême faiblesse. Agir ainsi lui avait aussi causé des dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas une raison...  
_« Je croyais que vous ne l'aimiez pas... »  
_- Ce n'est pas une raison : on ne tue pas les gens parce qu'on ne les aime pas... De plus, qui va-t-on accuser de meurtre, à ton avis ?

Pas de réponse. L'entretien était terminé.

Du sang plaquait les cheveux clairs de Kurasaki sur son front, Satoshi les dégagea du bout des doigts. L'arcade sourcilière gauche avait été touchée, et était la source principale de l'hémorragie.

"Et dire qu'il se faisait une joie de retrouver la mémoire..."

Le cœur de Satoshi fit un bond. La stèle !... L'objet était intact ! Et... son père ne lui avait-il pas dit que, tant que la seconde partie de Silva restait à l'abri, ce dernier ne risquait rien ! Silva était donc encore vivant ! Il suffisait juste de lui rendre sa partie vivante pour ranimer l'autre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Silva, je vais arranger tout ça... tout va s'arranger, je te le promets !

Satoshi prit l'objet, qui reposait à quelques pas de là, et prit la direction du centre ville. Bientôt, tout cela serait terminé... Mais... La question restait : _comment_ tout cela allait-il se terminer ? Et Satoshi se doutait bien que, quelle que soit l'issue, quelqu'un paierait pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable...

* * *

- Ca fait... combien de temps ?...

Satoshi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Le jour où il avait surpris le dialogue entre le commissaire Saehara et Kurasaki lui semblait s'être déroulé il y avait une éternité... Comme ils semblaient loins, les instants de souffrance pure passés dans le bureau de Silva !... Maintenant, le Silva en question ne semblait même plus en état de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Une heure cinquante-six.  
- Combien de temps lui faut-il, à ton avis ?  
- Je ne le sais pas.

Silva ferma les yeux. Même s'il avait repris connaissance, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et pas de souvenirs à l'horizon. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, encore ?!... Comme d'habitude, il ne fait rien de ce qu'on lui demande !..."

- Sauf ton respect, Satoshi, je n'aime pas ton père...  
- Moi non plus.  
- Mais... c'est ton père !...  
- J'imagine qu'être père est essentiellement un état d'esprit. S'occuper de son enfant, être présent quand il en a besoin, l'écouter, l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes... ou tout simplement l'aimer, c'est ça, être un père.  
- Prendre soin, écouter, aider, aimer... C'est plus en rapport avec l'amour, sauf ton respect... Ce n'est pas d'un père, dont tu as besoin, mais de quelqu'un avec qui vivre... De toute façon, il est trop tard pour avoir un père : tu n'en as plus besoin...  
- On en a toujours besoin. Toujours...  
- Est-ce que tu seras comme lui, plus tard ?  
- Pas question !  
- Bon, d'une certaine manière, c'est ton père, alors... un vieux, ça sert essentiellement à nous apprendre à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui...

Satoshi dévisagea Silva avec surprise. Celui-ci souriait doucement, le visage encore rougi de sang. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais, là, il avait vraiment l'air adulte. Pour la première fois, il avait un raisonnement plus ou moins sage et construit. Satoshi croisa son regard d'argent et détourna immédiatement les yeux, alors qu'une étrange chaleur lui montait aux joues. Kurasaki n'était peut-être pas si mal, en fin de compte...

- Moi, mon père, je ne m'en souviens plus... peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de magnifique, cousu d'or et d'argent, qui adorait ma mère, ou peut-être que c'était un type affreux qui me tapait dessus quand j'étais petit... Mais je ne m'en souviendrai que lorsque ton père aura libéré ma mémoire... C'est un peu comme un cadeau surprise ! Peut-être même que j'étais fiancé, ou que je vivais dans une grande maison, avec une tour et trois domestiques... Et peut-être même que j'avais un petit frère et une petite soeur, et que j'aimais bien jouer à la marelle avec les filles... Tout ça, je ne le sais plus. Je l'ai oublié... Le problème, c'est les choses que je voulais oublier... Ca se trouve, je suis plus heureux maintenant... Ca se trouve, je voulais oublier, avant... C'est tellement difficile...  
- Silva...  
- Minai ! Je m'appelle Minai, sauf ton respect.  
- Minai... Que ferez-vous, tout cela terminé ?

Mais Satoshi ne le sut jamais. Kurasaki ouvrit les yeux et murmura, d'une voix à peine audible :

- Je me sens bizarre...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je... j'ai l'impression...  
- Vos souvenirs reviennent ?  
- Non... au contraire, c'est comme si...

L'adolescent se remit debout. Sa jambe le faisait encore légèrement souffrir, quand le muscle se mettait en mouvement.

- Il a menti...  
- Qui ça ?  
- Ton père... Il a sûrement décidé que je ne servirais plus à rien...

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Satoshi, Minai se concentra une dernière fois pour sourire. L'adolescent posa sa main sur la sienne, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle lui parut douce. Très douce. Et froide, à la fois. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer... pour la réchauffer...

- Il a détruit ce qui était dans la Stèle d'Argent...  
- Mais pourquoi ?!  
- Je l'ai déjà dit ; 'faut écouter, sauf ton respect !...  
- Tu ne lui es plus utile, alors il te détruit ?!  
- Tu ne m'as jamais tutoyé, auparavant... est-ce que ça veut dire que tu commences... à m'aimer ?...

Les mots que l'adolescent voulut prononcer se perdirent avant même de franchir ses lèvres. Il réalisa que ce serait inutile...

Avec lenteur, Satoshi s'éloigna. Le corps ensanglanté de Minai Kurasaki était vide, désormais. Son père trouverait quelque chose pour justifier sa mort.

Satoshi souffrait-il ? Avait-il mal ? Il n'en savait rien. Lui aussi était vide, quoique pas de la même façon. Lui avait simplement l'impression d'être dépassé, de ne rien contrôler, de subir sans rien pouvoir jamais arrêter. Un peu comme s'il était au milieu d'un torrent, qui coulait autour de lui sans qu'il puisse ni faire cesser le flot, ni regagner la berge.

Mais le temps de réaliser et d'affronter la douleur viendrait bien assez vite. En attendant, il fallait qu'il répare la statue brisée...

Et, surtout, qu'il ramène la Stèle d'Argent à madame Niwa...

Pour tout le monde, la vie continuait. Sauf pour Silva.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Avec Silva (_Minai_, pardon !), je voulais créer un personnage étrange. Un personnage qu'on aime, et qu'on aime pas. Parfois doux, parfois affreux. Souvent souriant, mais triste et sérieux de temps en temps. Je voulais qu'on l'aime bien, et que, juste après, on ait envie de le baffer. Un personnage incompréhensible, en quelque sorte !  
J'aime bien mes personnages, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mizuki, Silva (_Minai_, oui, je sais !), Yume, et même Dark ! J'aime bien Dark, si si ! Bon, moins, mais... Enfin, là n'est pas la question !  
Je réalise que cette histoire n'a pas de sens, et encore moins un suivi logique. Elle a une espèce de début, mais pas de fin. Ca se termine par une mort, et des pensées un peu moroses. Et il n'y a aucune morale ! C'est juste un fragment de vie inventé, le croisement de deux personnes. Une histoire qui sera oubliée dans ma prochaine fanfiction.  
Enfin, tout ce baratin pour dire que j'aime bien Silva (Oui, _Minai_, j'ai compris !), et que je suis désolée si vous n'avez pas ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amitié envers lui (même pas un peu de pitié ?... Non ?...).

Au revoir et à bientôt pour de nouveaux... euh... pour de nouveaux délires !  
La vie continue !


End file.
